<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Был Волчонок — станет Волк... by simsm</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26156134">Был Волчонок — станет Волк...</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/simsm/pseuds/simsm'>simsm</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV), The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:40:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>19,398</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26156134</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/simsm/pseuds/simsm</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>История, в которой Курякин оборотень, Соло всё та же обаятельная заноза в заднице, а автор по-прежнему бултыхается в мёртвом фэндоме</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Illya Kuryakin/Napoleon Solo, Napoleon Solo/Original Male Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Агенты А.Н.К.Л во вселенной сериала "Волчонок". Самих героев "Волчонка" в тексте нет и не может быть (не ждите), они родились намного позже. Но законы вселенной всё те же(помимо тех, что позволила себе добавить фантазия автора).</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Чушь какая-то, — Наполеон мотает головой, нервно трёт висок и бросает взгляд на Курякина. </p><p>Тот совершенно невозмутим: в прозрачных льдистых глазах нет ни грамма удивления, руки — в карманах куртки, черты лица расслаблены. Даже привычная складка между бровей кажется не такой глубокой. Он смотрит на Соло спокойно и открыто, и кажется, что в глазах русского посверкивает сдержанная издевка.</p><p>Негромкое покашливание — и оба переводят взгляд на Александра.<br/>
Уэйверли вежлив как, в общем-то, и всегда. Он, слегка наклонив голову, глядит Соло прямо в глаза, а затем протягивает папку. </p><p>— Я думаю, вам поможет беглое ознакомление с этими данными. К сожалению, на большее у нас нет времени, мистер Соло. — Наполеон аккуратно перехватывает папку с затертой цифрой шесть, и Александр тут же торжественно произносит, — Могу поздравить, теперь у вас второй уровень доступа. Вы его заслужили.</p><p>Наполеон сжимает в руках папку, листает страницы, пробегаясь глазами по тексту и фото (не рисункам, настоящим фотографиям). По загривку бегут мурашки. В голове хаотично мелькают полученная информация. Оборотни, кицунэ, вендиго… Множество других существ. Это кажется шуткой, но такая влиятельная организация, как А.Н.К.Л., никогда не вызывала сомнений в своей серьезности. Уэйверли, сумевший выманить у КГБ и ЦРУ одних из их лучших агентов, сейчас явно не шутит. И Соло не то чтобы охотно, но верит в серьезность того, что только что получил.</p><p>Уэйверли встаёт из-за стола, хлопает растерянного Наполеона по плечу и, уходя, бросает напоследок.</p><p>— До встречи в Будапеште, джентльмены. Мистер Курякин, — Илья слегка поворачивает голову в его сторону, — я думаю, будет проще, если вы просто продемонстрируете. — Александр делает не совсем понятные Наполеону жесты руками и уходит из кабинета.</p><p>Илья коротко кивает, а Соло вскидывается и напряжённо глядит на него:</p><p>— Продемонстрировать что? — он задаёт вопрос на автомате, когда сам уже знает ответ. </p><p>Илья впервые за вечер улыбается, слегка приподнимает кончики губ, обнажая удлиняющиеся клыки. Глаза его затапливает пламя, радужка начинает светиться ярко-алым, а черты лица слегка заостряются. Секунда — и на Наполеона снова смотрит всё тот же Илья. Большой сильный русский…</p><p>Оборотень.</p><p>Соло переворачивает листы в потустороннем досье. И ещё раз, чтобы убедиться, читает заголовок на первой странице.</p><p>Альфа.</p><p>Илья произносит тихо. Голос его слегка порыкивает:</p><p>— Если надо, задавай вопросы, — он встаёт, поворачивает голову влево-вправо, хрустит шейными позвонками и добавляет, — только сильно не надоедай. </p><p>
  <i></i>
</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Полчаса назад<p>— Несколько месяцев назад в Будапеште начали пропадать люди. — Уэйверли не любит долгие совещания, поэтому сразу переходит к сути дела, — И не просто люди: влиятельные господа из правительства, сотрудники посольств и консульств. Требований о выкупе не поступало. В предположительных местах похищения найдены только глубокие царапины, предположительно, оставленные какими-то животными. Все нужные данные найдете в папках, которые я вам раздал. Полицейское расследование зашло в тупик, а после исчезновения пары советских дипломатов за дело взялся КГБ. В Америке также отреагировали на пропажу своих людей и прислали агентов ЦРУ для расследования. Ими был сделан вывод: это дело рук оборотней. Проблема в том, что большая часть зарегистрированных оборотней находятся под контролем КГБ. Спецслужбам выгодно доказать причастность СССР — или США — к этим исчезновениям, но мы не исключаем вмешательство третьей стороны. И тут, как вы понимаете, без нас уже не обойтись.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Соло смотрит на закрывшуюся за Александром дверь. Оказывается, всё время, пока он служил в ЦРУ, ему совершенно не доверяли. Он был эффективен, приносил им нужную информацию, а иногда и не только информацию на блюдечке, будучи в полной иллюзии собственной значимости и осведомленности. Лучший из лучших.<p>
  <i>Ты просто вор, Соло. Кого ты обманываешь.</i>
</p><p>Во рту от досады становится кисло, и Наполеон тянется к кружке с кофе. Горечь почти остывшего напитка смывает сожаление. Наполеон в новом свете предстает первое впечатление от Курякина: рассерженный Илья, опрокидывающий стол. Илья, бегущий наравне с машиной, отрывающий на ходу багажник. Илья, с лёгкостью бросающий мотоциклом в противника. И алый взгляд, который Наполеон увидел только что. Такой же алый, и такой же прожигающий как тот взгляд, который Наполеон попытался забыть. Всё это время Соло знал, кем является Илья на самом деле. Что стоит за его силой и несдержанностью. Но привычка гнать от себя воспоминания почти двадцатилетней давности сыграли с Соло злую шутку.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div><i><br/>Март 1945, Ремаген<br/>Германия.</i><p>
  <i>— Выпей ещё, согрейся, — Нортон протягивает ему фляжку, побалтывая остатками виски внутри. Видит, как Наполеон не может схватить ее, и начинает хохотать в голос, отдергивая руку, — да ты уже надрался, парень. Тогда хватит.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Он откручивает крышку, допивает и подмигивает Соло. В голове Наполеона пусто и пьяно. Целый день они продвигались вперёд, гнали гитлеровцев, только в конце дня взяв город. Наспех расквартировавшись, нашли продовольствие и кров, а сейчас праздновали победу. Несколько парней пошли развлекаться с местными женщинами, что были не против, а кто-то уже дрых без задних ног. Соло с Нортоном пытались осознать, что они живы. За виски это лучше получалось.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Квартира, в которой они остановились, была до войны явно хорошо обставлена: на стенах висят картины, на полках камина стоят фарфоровые фигурки. Хозяева явно собирались в спешке.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>На улице чуть выше нуля, и Соло продрог почти до костей. Даже в теплом помещении он не мог унять дрожь. Нортон, боевой товарищ, успевший стать почти другом, лукаво косился в его сторону. Сна не было ни в одном глазу, но комната кружилась, и лицо Холесса плыло перед глазами. Он не переставал улыбаться и рассматривать Наполеона, который пил предложенное виски и глядел на товарища в ответ. Крупный, широкоплечий, с волевой челюстью и бесстрашный Нортон был примером для Соло. Ему было чуть за тридцать, и восемнадцатилетний Наполеон чувствовал себя рядом с ним, как щенок подле матёрого волка. Тот таким и был — сильным, умным, опытным. Холесс травил много баек, по которым было понятно, что прошлое у него мутное и явно криминальное. Но когда Наполеон пытался расспросить подробнее, тот уходил от ответа. Он помог Соло освоиться на войне, стал старшим товарищем.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>— Толковый ты парень, Соло, — тянет мужчина, — храбрый. Быстро учишься. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>В спальне спят другие солдаты, а они сидят на диване с тёмно-синей обивкой, распивая виски. Соло невольно прислоняется к тёплому боку мужчины, пытаясь согреться. Тот закидывает руку ему на плечо и еле слышно произносит: «и красивый, как сучка».</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Взгляд его становится мутным, а лицо всё приближается. Одной рукой Нортон ерошит волосы на затылке парня, вторую опускает на острую коленку. Наполеон моргает, пытается осознать происходящее и, когда его рта касаются обветренные губы мужчины, отшатывается, не задумываясь, наотмашь бьёт того в скулу и выбегает из комнаты. Он сам не понимает, как покидает квартиру, спускается по лестнице, выбегает из дома и скрывается в полуразрушенном здании напротив. Он видит развороченную дверь в одну из квартир, заходит в глубь помещения, освещённого лишь луной, пробивающейся через разбитые окна. Он сползает спиной по стене, закрывает глаза и морщится. Соло слышит голос Холесса, тот побежал за ним — он ходит по улице и зовёт его вернуться. Но отвращение копится в желудке и подступает к горлу горечью. Наполеона выворачивает прямо себе под ноги. Ощущение неправильности не покидает его. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Он не помнит, сколько ещё так сидит. Может, прошло несколько часов, а может — всего несколько минут. Из забытья и внутренних метаний его вырывает тихий рык. Соло медленно поднимается, прислушиваясь — снова рык, а затем тишина. Похоже на собаку. Пёс, потерявший хозяев, наверное, охраняет до сих пор свои владения.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Наполеон оглядывается, пытаясь рассмотреть в темноте хоть какое-то подобие оружия, и натыкается на два горящих красных огонька. Они слишком высоко для животного — почти на уровне его глаз. Соло пятится и запинается об остатки двери. Он чувствует как падает, больно ударяясь спиной и задницей, обдирая ладони об бетонный пол усыпанный деревянной щепкой и кирпичной крошкой. Но не перестаёт пялится в темный угол, из которого на него надвигается два горящих красных пятна. Наполеон смотрит во все глаза, как из темноты выходит нечто: контур тела человеческий, он освещён тусклым светом из выбитого окна. Но больше ничего человеческого в этом существе нет — звереподобная морда, наполовину заросшая шерстью, острый ряд клыков и горящие алым глаза.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Вскользь Соло успевает заметить нацистскую офицерскую форму на нём, когда существо поднимает руку-лапу, выпуская длинные острые когти.<br/>
Хмель отступает, а внутри поднимается всепоглощающая паника, и единственное желание — желание выжить. Наполеон пятится, натыкается на груду какого-то хлама — под ноги падает и разбивается старая рама. Существо необратимо надвигается на него, рычит и замахивается. Соло сам не понимает, как уворачивается, и протягивает руку к куче мусора, хватаясь за ближайшую палку. Он практически не чувствует, как ранит ладонь об обломки стекла, и бросается вперёд. Секунда — и он вгоняет кусок рамы существу в живот.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Любой бы уже давно упал, но тот ещё больше скалится, одним движением вытаскивает палку и отбрасывает в сторону. С ним играют, только сейчас понимает Соло. Если бы <b>это</b> хотело его убить, он давно бы лежал с вывернутыми кишками. Наполеон еле успевает это осознать, когда слышит знакомый голос:</i>
</p><p>
  <i>— Эй, клыкастый, не стыдно задирать ребёнка? Со мной не хочешь силами помериться? — Холесс улыбается во все тридцать два, и как только существо поворачивается к нему, рыча и сверкая глазами, стреляет ему прямо в лоб. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Тело падает под ноги Наполеона, тот смотрит на всё ещё корчащуюся морду с тёмно-бордовой дырой между глаз, которая становится всё меньше и меньше, и переводит взгляд на подходящего Нортона. Тот достаёт нож, и велит Соло:</i>
</p><p>
  <i>— Помоги-ка мне: сядь ему на грудь и держи руки, чтобы, не дай бог, не применил когти.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>— Ты же убил его, — не понимающе одними губами произносит Соло.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>— А хрен знает этих мохнатиков. Этот ещё и альфа.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>— Кто? — переспрашивает Соло, но послушно садится на грудь трупу и придавливает его руки к полу. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Он не сразу понимает, что делает Нортон, но когда видит, как тот перерезает существу горло, разбрызгивая вокруг темно-алую кровь, и, не прекращая режет, дальше, явно намереваясь отсечь существу голову. Соло не выдерживает, он перегибается через труп и его снова тошнит, прямо рядом с кровавым действом.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Холесс выбрасывает голову подальше, вытирает руки от крови о снятую с трупа форму, и садится рядом с Соло. Тот сидит в глубине помещения, не отводя взгляд от обезглавленного трупа. Руки того всё ещё «украшают» длинные когти, но они стали намного меньше и сами ладони сейчас больше похожи на человеческие.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>— Кто это? — шепотом, как будто боясь навлечь ещё какую-нибудь беду, спрашивает Соло.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>— Это? — Нортон поворачивает голову в его сторону, щурится, рассматривая парня в свете полной луны, думает и произносит, — Забудь, Леон, успеешь ещё насмотреться. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Соло резко встаёт, ощущая, как внутри клокочет злость, разводит руки в сторону и начинает орать.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>— Ты можешь уже сказать правду? Правду про себя, про это, — он указывает на труп, — про нас в конце концов? Хватит вечно юлить и врать!</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Он пинает кучу хлама, прикрытую брезентом, не зная, на чем выместить злость и накопившееся от схватки напряжение. Когда он снова заносит ногу, чтобы ударить, его перехватывают поперёк туловища и отталкивают в сторону. Холесс приседает рядом с накрытой брезентом грудой и стягивает ткань. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Это картины. Много разных картин. Вся злость мигом проходит, Соло подходит к мужчине, садится на корточки и касается золочёной рамки. Он почти ничего не знает про искусство, но картины однозначно очень старые. Нортон перебирает находку, отставляет одну, рассматривает другую и начинает смеяться.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>— Вот почему эта сука тут прятался, вот что охранял. Хватило ведь смелости среди врага отсиживаться. — Он поворачивается к Соло, берёт того за лицо и радостно улыбаясь продолжает. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>— Ты везучий сучёныш, Леон. Нашёл нам схрон, обещающий кучу денег. Осталось только дождаться, тех, кто приедет его забирать. А там и подельники, а где подельники — там и остальное.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Он хохочет и обнимает Соло. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Наполеон не знает, что чувствовать. Радость товарища передается и ему, но внутренняя тревога от того, с чем ему пришлось столкнуться, не даёт полностью расслабиться. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Нортон отстраняет его от себя, оглаживает его лицо ладонью (от рук его пахнет кровью) и целует. На этот раз Наполеон не отстраняется. Он забывается в поцелуе, накопившийся адреналин выливается в сексуальное возбуждение, в голову только сейчас приходит мысль, что Холесс его спас от неминуемой гибели — вслед за возбуждением приходит чувство благодарности. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Мужчина целует его ещё несколько секунд и отстраняется. Хмыкает, поднимается, отряхивает колени и произносит.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>— Пойдём, надо выспаться и залатать твою ладонь, — он хихикает и добавляет, — расскажи, видите ли, ему всё. Так и быть, заслужил. И пальцы, я помню, у тебя ловкие. Пригодишься.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Он протягивает руку Соло и ставит того на ноги. Только сейчас тот понимает, как дико устал. Он бросает взгляд на труп, тот уже полностью выглядит как человеческий, и выходит за другом.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Нортон рассказывает и показывает ему всё. Про свою жизнь вора и контрабандиста, про проблемы с законом и поддельные документы. Про то, как попал в армию. А ещё он учит. Он становится настоящим наставником Соло в его первых шагах криминальной жизни и его первым мужчиной. Но Холесс ни слова больше не произносит про то, что произошло в Ремагене, как бы Наполеон его ни упрашивал. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Нортона Холесса убивают при попытке вывоза предметов искусства через границу Франции. Наполеон возглавляет банду и позже учится всему сам. Он схватывает всё на лету и становится намного лучше своего учителя. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>А ту ночь, с которой началась вся его криминальная жизнь, впоследствии перетёкшая в шпионскую, он успешно вытравливает из памяти. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Он манипулирует людьми. А Наполеон Соло тоже человек, и как манипулировать собой, он знает намного лучше.</i>
</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Только сейчас, спустя столько лет, он позволяет себе восстановить в памяти детали той ночи.<p>Они сидят с Ильёй в номере Курякина, тот раскладывает перед собой весь свой арсенал защиты от оборотней. Он в кожаных перчатках, лицо его спокойное и деловитое.</p><p>Наполеон следит за каждым его действием и дублирует в памяти уже прочитанную информацию.</p><p>— Пули серебряные, но этого недостаточно, сердцевина должна быть из аконита, — Курякин заряжает пистолет и направляет между глаз Соло, смотрит внимательно, прикрывает один глаз,как будто целится, и добавляет, — тогда одной пули хватит.</p><p>Илья опускает дуло и кладёт пистолет на стол. Соло смотрит на его широкие запястья, на старые отцовские часы. На его невозмутимость и пытается сопоставить образ русского и то, что он видел когда-то очень давно. В голове всё равно что-то не сходится.</p><p>— Защитный круг лучше делать из рябины, — Илья покачивает в руках баночку с темным порошком, — Она вообще универсальное средство…</p><p>— Те самые срывы, это потеря контроля над волком, да? — перебивает его Наполеон.</p><p>Илья останавливается, хмурится и бурчит:</p><p>— Ты вообще слушаешь?</p><p>Наполеон кивает как болванчик и русский продолжает:</p><p>— Если использовать рябину в строительстве, оборотень не сможет проникнуть в жильё. Она же может спрятать что-нибудь ценное, под рябиновым пеплом нельзя будет ничего найти. Её используют…</p><p>Соло всё это читал, его интересует нечто другое:</p><p>— Что твой якорь? — выпаливает он, не совсем уверенный, что им сейчас не проломят этот самый стол.</p><p>Илья выпучивает на него глаза и замирая с открытым ртом. Он захлопывает его, сжимает челюсть и будто мечет глазами молнии. Наполеон не перестает любоваться таким злым и прекрасным Ильёй. Тот рычит сквозь зубы:</p><p>— Или ты слушаешь, или прямо сейчас выметаешься отсюда. </p><p>Краем глаза Наполеон замечает, как он касается отцовских часов на запястье, и довольно улыбается. Ответ теперь очевиден.</p><p>За весь вечер он больше не задаёт вопросов не по делу. Илья показывает, рассказывает, даже делится некоторыми историями встречи с иными существами. И вот так, просто разговаривая, не зная, кто Курякин такой, невозможно поверить, что перед Наполеоном — одно из самых опасных существ мира. Это завораживает.</p><p>В голове вертится нескончаемое число вопросов, но Наполеон молчит.<br/>
И лишь когда он покидает номер Ильи, лёжа в своей кровати, пытаясь заснуть, он жалеет, что не произнёс главного. </p><p>«Ты покажешь мне <b>себя</b>, Илья?»</p><p>Он засыпает с этой идеей, и во сне он видит красные глаза и знакомую изогнутую улыбку с еле видными волчьими клыками.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Кому интересно кого я представляла, когда описывала Холесса:<br/>https://vk.com/wall529538460_145<br/>(простите)</p><p>Коллажики к главе<br/>https://twitter.com/simsm00/status/1271825927123714048?s=19</p><p>Если кто-то не знаком со вселенной Волчонка – альфы, беты и омеги, это не омегаверс. Никаких текущих дырочек...</p><p>Альфа — лидер стаи оборотней. Это самые сильные и самые мощные оборотни, при этом Истинные Альфы сильнее обычных. У Альф красный цвет глаз.</p><p>Беты являются членами стаи и, благодаря этому, они считаются сильнее Омег. Желтый цвет глаз является наиболее распространенным среди Бет.</p><p>Омега - волк одиночка. Обычно омегами становятся оборотни, которых изгнали из стаи, но омегой можно стать по собственному желанию - покинуть свою стаю. Омегами также считаются волки, которые потеряли свою стаю или остались единственные в живых, например, после налета охотников.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Илья Курякин невыносимо упрям, безапелляционен, и абсолютно не умеет контролировать себя. Он поддаётся на провокации Соло, на любую подначку или шуточку. Может в порыве гнева разнести номер в щепки или просто так набить кому-нибудь морду. До определенного момента Соло казалось, что Илья невыносимо предсказуем. Сейчас же, узнав наконец, кем всё это время был Илья, Наполеон понял, как сильно ошибался: Курякин прекрасно умел себя контролировать. И это вызывало у Наполеона досаду.</p>
<p>Им доводилось работать с другими агентами и участвовать в операциях, не требующих особой деликатности. Чаще всего Александр посылал их туда для «разминки», как он называл подобные мероприятия. Илья возглавлял операцию, а Соло был её мозговым центром. И каждый раз, когда Наполеон видел реакцию других агентов на Илью, его затопляла гордость. Курякина уважали, но, что поразительно, очень многие сильно боялись. Наполеон только сейчас понял: их страх был подсознательным. Раз информацию про существ даже Соло доверили совсем недавно, то рядовые агенты точно не знали, что Курякин оборотень.</p>
<p>Был ли это записанный на подкорке и вросший в гены страх перед хищником или перед мощью и силой Ильи-человека? Но Соло тоже был человеком, а всё, что он чувствовал, когда видел Илью в ярости, практически на грани обращения было не страхом, а всепоглощающим восхищением.</p>
<p>Илья ведь невыносимо, просто непозволительно красив. Особенно в гневе. Наполеон при виде разозленного Курякина вместо рационального страха или опасения чувствовал восторг. Он провоцировал, ощущая, как собственное сердце бьётся где-то в горле от переизбытка чувств. И чем сильнее Илья злился, тем больше Наполеон получал удовольствия от их общения, от вида злого, но невероятно горячего Ильи. От него пылало жаром, и Соло плавился, чувствуя как сгорает в пламени этого невероятного человека. А точнее — оборотня.</p>
<p>Только сейчас Наполеон понял, что всё время ждал чего-то большего, чем простые приступы гнева. Не понимая этого, он смотрел на разъяренного Курякина с его горящими, увы, не алым, глазами, и внутренний голос Соло, надрываясь, просил Илью — «Пожалуйста, ещё, ещё чуть-чуть, давай! Ну!»</p>
<p>Это было похоже на сексуальную фантазию, но только теперь Наполеон по-настоящему понимал, чего всё это время хотел. Он хотел увидеть Илью в своей <b>истинной </b>форме.</p>
<p>Соло хотел его обращения.</p>
<p>    Наполеон поджимает губы, выплывая из нахлынувших фантазий, выдыхает через нос и пытается прогнать возбуждение, скапливающееся внизу живота тяжёлым комком. Он просто пытался проанализировать поведение Ильи за всё время их совместной работы, но мысли привели его совсем в другую сторону.</p>
<p>Он смотрит на профиль Ильи, сосредоточенно читающего газету, и понимает: пялиться сейчас на Курякина означает сделать себе только хуже. Илья даже в своём спокойном состоянии, расслабленно откинувшийся в кресле самолёта, выглядит слишком привлекательно. Соло опускает взгляд на его ноги, упирающиеся в спинку впереди стоящего кресла, и понимает: как бы Илья ни пытался выглядеть непринужденно, ему всё ещё неудобно. Слишком длинные ноги, слишком маленькое пространство между сидениями, слишком тесно ему сейчас… Тесно.</p>
<p>«М-м-м», не сдерживает стон Соло. Думать о длинных ногах оборотня и о тесноте одновременно — очень плохая идея.</p>
<p>Курякин поворачивает голову в его сторону, удивлённо приподнимает брови. Соло не даёт ему произнести ни слова, бурчит:<br/>
— Мне нужно в уборную. Третий бокал был явно лишним.</p>
<p>Илья поспешно убирает колени, давая Наполеону протиснуться мимо, и Соло чертыхается ещё раз, чувствуя, какой горячий русский даже через ткань брюк. Раньше он так сильно удивлялся этому, но сейчас всё становилось на свои места. Усиленная регенерация, повышенная температура — просто физиология вервульфов.</p>
<p>Он проскальзывает в кабинку туалета, умывается холодной водой и смотрит в зеркало. Глядит в расширенные зрачки потерявшего контроль мужчины и злится сам на себя.</p>
<p>— Возьми себя в руки, Соло, — шипит он зеркалу. — Это. Твой. Напарник.</p>
<p>«Так себе аргумент. Раньше тебя это не останавливало» — мысленно отвечает он сам себе и ещё раз чертыхается.</p>
<p>Это только мешает сосредоточиться. В жизни Соло настал тот самый момент, когда она приобрела понятную и даже благую цель, и испортить отношения в команде похотью, явно навеянной воспоминаниями юности, смешанными с их раньше казавшимся таким забавным соперничеством с Ильёй, — самое последнее, что Соло может себе позволить.</p>
<p>Привыкший потакать своим желаниям, за все эти годы ни разу не остановивший себя от авантюры, даже во время работы на ЦРУ, он не уверен, что вообще когда-нибудь сможет остановиться.</p>
<p>Наполеон смачивает холодной водой заднюю часть воротничка и, картинно улыбаясь самому себе, выходит из туалета, аккуратно прикрывая за собой дверь.</p>
<p>Илья успевает заснуть за время его отсутствия. Ресницы бросают тень на скулы, рука с газетой свесилась в проём, а ноги слегка раздвинуты. Наполеон, пробираясь к своему месту, перешагивает эти потрясающие колени, сосредоточивается на дискомфорте от влажного воротничка, успешно, к счастью, сумев побороть в себе очередную волну возбуждения.</p>
<p>Они летят на первую подобную миссию для Соло. Габи присоединится к ним через несколько дней. А Наполеон должен наконец начать вести себя как профессионал. Он прикрывает глаза, пытаясь не реагировать на близость Курякина, и старается хоть немного вздремнуть.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>— Ну что, джентльмены, у нас есть предположение, кто будет следующей жертвой. — Уэйверли выкладывает на стол папку, — Мечислав Сталесский*, советник министра иностранных дел. В действиях злоумышленников разлад. Покушение сорвалось благодаря охране. Но есть небольшая проблема…<p>Уэйверли смотрит на Курякина, и тот сразу понимает причину заминки.</p>
<p>— Он укушен, — глухо произносит Илья.</p>
<p>И Соло резко вскидывается.</p>
<p>— Это был альфа? — происходящее будоражит. Ещё ни одно задание не вызывало у него такой интерес.</p>
<p>— В том-то и дело, мистер Соло, однозначно это сказать нельзя, — качает головой Александр. — Охране было не до выяснения нюансов, один убит, второй сильно ранен и, скорее всего, тоже умрёт. Но сам Мечислав…</p>
<p>— Я так понимаю, наша задача — проследить за его обращением, если оно вообще будет, и ждать очередного нападения?</p>
<p>— Именно, мистер Соло. Благо, у нас есть свой альфа**, — Александр довольно улыбается.</p>
<p>Курякин напряжённо кивает. Соло внимательно вглядывается в его профиль, пытаясь понять причину напряжения напарника. Но по его выражению лица совершенно непонятно, что конкретно его волнует.</p>
<p>Они знакомятся с документами и покидают номер Александра.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Всю дорогу до дома Сталесски Соло не может избавиться от одной навязчивой мысли. Это обязательно нужно обсудить с Ильей. Его странное поведение сильно волнует Наполеона.<p>Пока они располагаются в доме напротив особняка Сталесски, подготавливают оборудование и настраивают связь с штабом, Соло наблюдает за Ильёй.</p>
<p>Его движения нервные и рубленные. Видно, что что-то не отпускает его мысли. Пока Наполеон ужинает жуткими холодными консервами, что оставили им в конспиративной квартире (свет, как и газ включать нельзя, чтобы не светиться), Курякин наблюдает за домом напротив. Соло не сводит глаз с его напряжённого лица и стиснутой челюсти. Наполеон делает глоток воды с привкусом железа и морщится.</p>
<p>Пальцы Ильи лежат на бинокле, но он не подносит его к глазам. Взгляд его сейчас остекленевший, как будто мысленно он сейчас не здесь.</p>
<p>Соло хмурится, поджимает губы и задумчиво спрашивает:</p>
<p>— Как думаешь, Угроза, почему до сих пор не подняли шумиху? Исчезают люди из правительства, а в стране как будто ничего не происходит. — Наполеон произносит это вкрадчиво и замечает, как дёргает подбородком Илья, будто отгоняя назойливую муху. — Зачем им это?</p>
<p>— Для получения информации или дальнейшего давления, — глухо произносит Курякин.</p>
<p>— То есть это — всего лишь начало. Подготовка к чему-то действительно серьезному, — продолжает за него Соло, — и мы с тобой, Курякин, знатно так влипли. Слишком уж тихо в стране, где регулярно похищают людей из правительства. Никто не поднял на уши армию, полиция, видимо, даже особо не старалась в своем расследовании…</p>
<p>— У них в правительстве прикрытие. — спокойно пожимает плечами Илья, и, судя по реакции, его не беспокоит масштаб операции и дальнейшая судьба этой страны. Кажется, его волнует сейчас нечто более личное.</p>
<p>— И зачем им это надо? Для подготовки государственного переворота? — пытается продолжить разговор Наполеон.</p>
<p>Илья не отвечает и продолжает бессмысленно смотреть в окна дома напротив.</p>
<p>Илье не нужен бинокль для наблюдения. Он и так прекрасно всё видит благодаря своему обострённому от природы зрению.</p>
<p>Наполеон задаётся вопросом, родился ли Илья оборотнем или же его обратили. Он буравит затылок Курякина взглядом и встаёт. Подходит к нему, кладет руку на лопатку:</p>
<p>— Иди, поешь, я послежу.</p>
<p>Илья даже не смотрит на него, только бурчит «чуть позже» себе под нос. Соло глядит на то, как с его приближением у Курякина, начинают раздуваться ноздри, как у гончей, почувствовавшей добычу, и произносит на пробу:</p>
<p>— Чего ты боишься? Что тебя, беспокоит, Илья? — Соло вкладывает в свои слова всю мягкость, на которую способен. Меньше всего ему хочется, чтобы тот ещё больше замкнулся, — Мы не сможем работать вместе, если ты будешь всё хранить в себе. Мне не нужна сейчас твоя нестабильность.</p>
<p>Он хочет добавить что-то про доверие между напарниками, но Илья резко разворачивается в его сторону и хватает рукой за горло.</p>
<p>Глаза его пылают алым, и Соло начинает задыхаться, но он совсем не уверен, что близость Ильи не является причиной этого. Сердце бьётся загнанно, хотя хватка русского слабая, обозначающая намерение. Вырваться — раз плюнуть, но Наполеон даже не пытается отступить. Он чувствует жар ладони Ильи на шее, сглатывает и охрипшим голосом произносит:</p>
<p>— Илья, пожалуйста, — всё, что приходит Соло в голову, это положить свою ладонь на запястье сдавливающей его горло руки, нащупать под пальцами часы, а подушечкой большого проверить заполошный пульс. Он не знает, чего он просит, чтобы Илья остановился или чтобы продолжил превращение.</p>
<p>Но, что удивительно, Илья перестаёт сверкать глазами и приоткрывает сжатый рот. За передней губой сверкают заострившиеся клыки. Курякин втягивает носом воздух, удивлённо приподнимая брови, отпускает шею напарника и делает шаг назад, ещё раз глубоко вдыхая.</p>
<p>Соло опускает взгляд и ретируется, отходя вглубь комнаты. Его всего трясёт, но он как всегда надевает маску спокойствия.</p>
<p>— Хорошо-хорошо, не хочешь, не говори. Варись в этом сам.</p>
<p>Он делает вид, что рассматривает узор на обоях в комнате, но Илья поворачиваешься к нему и наконец произносит:</p>
<p>— У меня слишком давно не было стаи. Я не уверен, что справлюсь с новорожденным бетой.</p>
<p>Это откровение такое пронзительное, что Соло оседает на стул.</p>
<p>Курякин идёт в его сторону, вручает бинокль и добавляет:</p>
<p>— Твоя очередь. Я хочу наконец помыться и поесть.</p>
<p>Наполеон смотрит ему вслед, но, опомнившись, подходит к окну и поднимает бинокль. В окне дома напротив горит свет, и пожилой мужчина ходит кругами по комнате, судя по всему, спальне. Он часто мельком касается перебинтованного бока. Сейчас у него три исхода — если он укушен бетой, его раны затянутся и он продолжит жить своей обычной жизнью. Если за ним снова не придут, конечно. Но если его укусил альфа, он умрет или обратится в плохо контролирующее себя потустороннее существо. Что хуже, Наполеон и сам не знает. Он не уверен, что выбрал бы второе.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>— Они тут, — выпаливает Илья, врываясь в комнату.<p>Наполеон резко разворачивается в его сторону, но Илья уже стоит рядом. Его волосы влажные — видимо, только что вышел из душа — и слегка растрёпанные. Курякин недовольно хмурится на рассматривающего его напарника, и с силой толкает ему в грудь сумку с оружием.</p>
<p>— Ну? Доставай! — гаркает он.</p>
<p>Соло отмирает, вытаскивает винтовку с заряженными аконитом пулями и косится на Илью, что вглядывается из-за занавесок на улицу.</p>
<p>— Двое, — тянет Курякин, — Притаились, ведь чуют же рябину, но не уходят.</p>
<p>— Мне казалось, что они хотя бы выждут, — шипит Наполеон, застёгивая кобуру на поясе, — и суток не прошло. Оборотни?</p>
<p>— Вроде бы, — глухо рычит Илья, и Соло бросает взгляд на его поменявшиеся ладони — когти длинные, изогнутые и даже на вид очень острые.</p>
<p>Наполеон чувствует, как по спине проходит дрожь предвкушения, и смотрит на Илью. Тот горит красными глазами и оголяет ряд бритвенно-острых клыков.</p>
<p>— Что значит «вроде бы»?</p>
<p>— Это… — из-за клыков голос Курякина звучит по-другому, но даже так Наполеон чувствует чужую растерянность, — Надо посмотреть, — бурчит Илья и уже более уверенно добавляет. — На тебе центральный вход, мой — чёрный. Оба в паре метров.</p>
<p>Наполеон выглядывает из окна и абсолютно ничего не видит.</p>
<p>— Но…</p>
<p>— Я их чувствую, — перебивает его Илья, — но в этом и проблема, — Соло приподнимает брови и ждёт продолжения. Илья завершает свою мысль, — Оборотни так не пахнут.</p>
<p>Он даёт отмашку, и они скрываются с места.<br/>
________</p>
<p>Наполеон был готов ко всему: что на него кинутся со спины или бросятся в лобовое столкновение, оголив когти и клыки. Но он не был готов к человеку, полностью облачённому в камуфляж и закрывающей лицо черной маской. Принадлежность к оборотням выдают только неоново-голубые глаза. Противник целится в Соло, но тот стреляет на опережение. Оборотня немного отбрасывает назад. Его винтовка отлетает на несколько метров, но он сам остается на ногах и с настороженностью наблюдает за последующими действиями Наполеона. Эффект неожиданности потерян. Соло чертыхается.<br/>
Он мгновенно целится в голову, заметив, что даже оборотни не чураются бронежилетов. Выстрел — и существо резко пригибается, прыгает в ноги Наполеону, валит его на спину и оголяет когти на правой руке. Секунда — и Соло готов попрощаться с жизнью, когда слышит страшный рык рядом.</p>
<p>Оборотень замирает, а на Соло капает кровь из сквозной раны на чужой груди — из неё торчат длинные острые когти. Глаза оборотня тухнут, и через секунду придавившее Наполеона к земле тело, отбрасывают в сторону. Соло моргает и смотрит на возвышающегося над ним Курякина. Лицо его сейчас более волосатое, чем обычно, нос приплюснут, а клыки — просто огромны. С правой лапы капает кровь, а сам он рассерженно сверкает глазами.</p>
<p>И это самое восхитительное и дух захватывающее зрелище, которое Наполеон видел за всю свою жизнь.<br/>
Илья просто прекрасен.<br/>
Он дёргает головой и перебрасывается обратно в человека. Только его ладонь по-прежнему украшают когти, измазанные в крови соперника.</p>
<p>Илья поднимает её к лицу и иронично замечает:</p>
<p>— Ну, руки я тебе не подам, так что хватит тут разлеживаться, поднимайся.</p>
<p>Соло подскакивает на ноги, чувствуя, как приятно возбуждение смешивается с адреналином от близости смерти и бежит по венам.</p>
<p>— Слишком медленно, — спускает его с небес на землю замечанием Илья.</p>
<p>— Я же человек! — возмущается Соло.</p>
<p>— Значит, надо стараться быть быстрее, — хохотнув, добавляет Илья.</p>
<p>Он поворачивается и подмигивает Наполеону. Соло, ошарашенный, останавливается, чуть не налетев на его мощное тело. Илья уходит, а Соло только и остаётся, что смотреть на удаляющуюся широкую спину, скрипя зубами от досады. Он глубоко выдыхает. Нужно собраться, предупредить Уэйверли о сегодняшних гостях и успокоить выглядывающего в окно замминистра.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>— Они быстрее, чем обычные оборотни, но не такие сильные. На их стороне ловкость и привычка полагаться на оружие. Регенерация тоже не такая быстрая, судя по всему. Я… — Курякин, делающий доклад Александру явно немного обеспокоен. Он немного молчит и продолжает. — Я ни разу ни с чем подобным не сталкивался. Это что-то среднее между человеком и оборотнем. Но… Я не думал, что такое возможно. Даже в смешанной паре, рождается либо оборотень, либо человек.<p>— Интересное наблюдение, мистер Курякин, — задумчиво произносит Александр. — Мы проверим, могут ли эти господа быть результатами генетического эксперимента, — Он, рассмотрев фотографии тел в полной мере, бросает их на стол. — Видимо, нам придется связаться с лабораторией в Лондоне и эвакуировать трупы туда. Через некоторое время придет заключение экспертизы, а до тех пор вам придется ещё поискать зацепки тут.</p>
<p>Соло рассматривает фотографии и хмурится:</p>
<p>— Они не перекинулись обратно.</p>
<p>На фото человек с клыками и немного заросшими надбровными дугами, на руках его длинные когти, но намного меньше когтей обратившегося Ильи. Это всё. Нечто среднее, как и сказал Илья, между оборотнем и человеком.</p>
<p>— Или не полностью, — добавляет Уэйверли.</p>
<p>— Нет, они такими и были, — утверждает Илья.</p>
<p>Соло ничего не может сказать. Он не стал обыскивать трупы, а быстро ушёл в дом, оставив неприятную процедуру прибывшим коллегам.</p>
<p>— Мисс Теллер не присоединится к вам. Ей мы подготовили небольшое задание в правительстве Венгерской народной республики. Вам сейчас с ней желательно не встречаться, чтобы не скомпрометировать её прикрытие. Ваша же задача сейчас — обнаружить лабораторию. Если понадобится, у вас будет подкрепление. Но я надеюсь на ваш высокий профессионализм и потрясающее чутьё, — последние слова он произносит для Ильи.</p>
<p>Тот дёргает подбородком в жесте согласия, чем-то напоминая огромного дворового пса, а Соло не может оторвать от него взгляда, пытаясь совладать с внутренним потоком накрывающих его с головой чувств.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Коллажик к главе:<br/>https://twitter.com/simsm00/status/1272944937387114496?s=19</p>
<p>* Никакой связи со Стайлзом. Просто реверанс в сторону сериала.</p>
<p>** Если Альфа укусит человека, тоn либо обратится, либо умрёт (либо превратится ещё в какую нечисть *и будет убивать людей, злобный смех*. Но не будем вдаваться в такие подробности, чаще всего либо первое, либо второе).<br/>Оборотнем можно родиться. При этом не обязательно, чтобы оба родителя были оборотнями. <br/>Новообращённые беты или молодые прирождённые особи почти не контролируют свою силу и своё обращение. Животное начало в них может подавить человеческое, что повлечёт за собой неприятности. Для того, чтобы помочь бете адаптироваться в своём новом теле, особенно в полнолуние, когда сила оборотня максимальна, а зверь внутри доминантен, необходимо присутствие Альфы. Тот помогает справиться с волком внутри беты, контролируя силой альфы и наставляя в приобретении якоря.<br/>Якорь — мысль, образ, эмоция или даже любое событие в жизни оборотня, которое может помочь справиться с животным началом, контролировать обращение и оставаться человеком. Для кого-то это может стать сердцебиение любимой девушки, а для кого-то постоянная, не проходящая внутренняя злость *да, мистер Халк, почти тоже самое, что и у вас*.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Наполеон Соло? С самой их первой встречи в восточном Берлине Илье жутко хочется его придушить (что он практически и сделал, если бы его не остановили), но с тех пор Курякин старается держать себя в руках. Соло вызывает в Илье внутреннее раздражение, растущее, как снежный ком, своей манерой держаться, надменным тоном, бахвальством и безупречным внешним видом. Он явно дразнит Курякина. Веселясь, смотрит на то, как Илья сжимает челюсти в приступе гнева и как остро реагирует на его подначки. Продолжает работать с ним в паре, мимоходом охаживая Илью острыми фразами-подначками. И всё бы ничего, через какое-то время Илья даже привыкает, вступает в эту игру. Но есть один нюанс.</p>
<p>От Соло воняет.</p>
<p>Это слово слабо применимо к такому лощеному типу, каким является Наполеон, но для Ильи с его супер-нюхом работать с человеком, от которого постоянно разит сексуальным возбуждением, — невыносимая пытка.</p>
<p>Во время работы с Соло волк Ильи всегда остается настороже. Желание расширить ноздри, вдохнув пряный мускусный аромат за лёгким — для людей — шлейфом дорогого одеколона перебивает привычное равнодушие к запахам, которое Илья за годы службы развил сам в себе. Он пользовался своим чутьём для работы, чтобы распознать отраву или услышать ложь по ускорившемуся сердцебиению. По большей части запахи являются для него белым шумом, но за годы жизни Курякин понял, какие человеческие эмоции нравятся ему «на вкус» больше всего.</p>
<p>Самым приятным был запах чужого страха в тот момент, когда ужас практически поглощал соперника. Это было лестно, это тешило самолюбие. Илья жил со своей звериной сущностью всю жизнь и умел фильтровать информацию, полученную органами чувств, чтобы не сбиваться, как малому щенку, впервые дожившему до полнолуния.</p>
<p>Но с Наполеоном намечалась определенная проблема.</p>
<p>Соло благоухает так, что Илья чувствует всё. Он не может отгородиться от запахов американца, как будто тот — единственное пахнущее создание на этой планете. Но ведь это не так. Курякин по-прежнему может использовать своё чутье, но аромат Соло чувствуется будто бы острее: его любопытство; его восхищение силой Ильи; его возбуждение, постоянно преследующее Соло, и ни капли страха, даже намёка на него.</p>
<p>Илья может рвать и метать, орать, рычать и душить Наполеона, но единственное, что он чувствует — мускус и загнанное сердце дорвавшегося для адреналина наркомана. Соло наслаждается риском и тем, какую угрозу несёт для него Илья. Даже не понимая истинной сущности русского, он, как магнит, тянется к источнику опасности. И совершенно не боится. Он даже называет Курякина в своей типичной ироничной манере — Угроза. Но судя по всему, для себя он этой самой угрозы в нём совсем не видит.</p>
<p>Это злит.</p>
<p>Но сейчас, когда для миссии Илье приходится раскрыть свою сущность (как бы он не был против), в диком коктейле по имени Наполеон Соло одна из эмоций — желание — становится основной.</p>
<p>И самое страшное: это желание направлено на Илью. Если раньше Курякин мог допустить, что Соло, в принципе являясь бабником, всегда легко возбуждён (благо женщин в их окружении достаточно), то после наблюдения за Сталесски все стало совершенно очевидно.<br/>Наполеон хотел его.</p>
<p>Там Илья держал Наполеона за горло, ощущая, как под пальцами бился сбившейся пульс, бешено и страстно. Он раздувал ноздри, чтобы вдохнуть пряный, сбивающий своей откровенностью аромат и смотрел в глаза Соло, наполненные желанием. Зверь внутри выскребал лапами ребра, выл и требовал выпустить его на волю, отдать то, что уже принадлежало ему по закону — так откровенно предлагающего себя человека. Илья силой воли загнал волка внутрь и отпустил ладонь с шеи Соло. Зверь только обиженно ушёл в дальний угол, но Илья чувствовал — стоит ему ослабить контроль, тот сумеет вырваться.</p>
<p>Власть Ильи над самим собой трещала по швам, и это могло очень плохо закончится.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Им везёт, и Сталесски не обращается. Его укус постепенно заживает, но слишком медленно, чтобы это можно было списать на повышенную регенерацию. Нужно, конечно, подождать полнолуния, но Илья полностью уверен, что замминистра укусил бета. Курякин пару раз посещает его, тщательно принюхивается и, кроме страха и уныния, ничего не ощущает. Простой человеческий запах.<p>Соло же, напротив, пахнет ещё сильнее. Пока Наполеон с Ильей ждут результатов экспертизы, им приходится поселиться в маленькой конспиративной квартире, и американец, занятый изучением всевозможной информации об оборотнях, выглядит — и ощущается — невероятно довольным. Его явно радует это дело. Курякин ходит вокруг, невольно принюхивается и слушает, как гулко бьётся сердце Соло, особенно когда Илья приближается к напарнику. Поэтому он старается держаться подальше и занимать мысли чем-то другим.</p>
<p>Получается не очень.</p>
<p>Если бы спросили мнения Ильи, он лучше бы занялся очередной ядерной боеголовкой, чем этим делом. Каждый раз, как Илья открывает свою сущность перед Соло, его затапливает лавиной эмоций напарника. Это отвлекает и выбивает из колеи. Так что пока Соло занимается самообразованием, запрашивая из штаба всё больше и больше информации, Илья занимается более полезным делом.</p>
<p>— Я пойду проветрюсь, — бурчит он Наполеону и только собирается захлопнуть дверь, как тот оказывается рядом.</p>
<p>Он перехватывает дверь за ручку и наваливается на косяк рядом. Илья оборачивается, понимая, что они стоят почти в подъезде, и снова проходит внутрь, прикрывая дверь. Наполеон даже не делает шаг назад.</p>
<p>— У меня вопрос. — глаза Соло кажутся сейчас ещё синее. Он сдувает выбившуюся вьющуюся прядь из чёлки, и от его близости Илья чувствует в его дыхании аромат кофе и ванили — это те самые прекрасные пирожные из кондитерской напротив. Курякин не сдерживается и сглатывает слюну. Соло следит за этим взглядом и выпаливает, — Ты сказал тогда, что чуешь оборотней.</p>
<p>Илья кивает, понимая, к чему он клонит. Соло начинает хитро улыбаться.</p>
<p>— Нигде нет этой информации. — Он наклоняет голову слегка назад, пытаясь как будто смотреть свысока и наконец спрашивает, — Как много ты чувствуешь, Курякин?</p>
<p>Илья не собирается раскрывать все карты, но и скрываться тоже не намерен:</p>
<p>— Не всё, что написано в книгах, верно. Но иногда людям кое-чего знать не обязательно.</p>
<p>Илья чувствует смесь страха, досады и восторга — его практически сметает ураганом эмоций Соло. Курякин выходит, закрывая дверь, но даже издалека он чувствует, как быстро, сбиваясь, стучит чужое сердце. То, что его собственное пытается ему вторить, он старается не замечать.</p>
<p>Его уже ждут.</p>
<p>Связной оказывается шелудивым псом. Иначе таких Илья и не называет. Вырожденец, не имеющий стаи и альфы. Омега, было бы правильнее. У того не было ни достоинства, ни волчьей силы. Жалкое подобие оборотня, поджимающее хвост перед чистокровным альфой.</p>
<p>После того, как омега передал Илье место встречи со стаей, он сбежал так быстро, что Илье стало смешно. А через некоторое время обидно — для встречи с ним даже не выслали своих бет, прибегнув к услугам оборотня со стороны. Но, если подумать, это могло значить, что им было, что скрывать, и Илью по-настоящему опасались.</p>
<p>Меньше всего Курякин хотел, чтобы стая оказалась связана с лабораторией. Но, чтобы это узнать, нужно было встретиться.</p>
<p>Стая вообще слишком много значила в его понимании этого мира. Особенно ценна она стала после того, как он потерял собственную.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Илья в своей жизни видел много стай. Были такие, где множество бет были объединены сильным храбрым альфой. У кого-то это была только семья, но со всеми дедушками и бабушками, тетушками и мелкими племянниками. Для Ильи стаей был отец, мать и он сам. Подопечные отца — оборотни, с которым тот работал в специальной группе НКВД, будучи их непосредственным руководителем — были бетами*. Может, они и являлись стаей отца, но для Ильи они были никем.<br/>Для Ильи отец был самым главным в жизни. Его мать была обычным человеком. Она любила и оберегала сына. Но она не могла понять оборотня, не могла справиться с его срывами и внезапными превращениями. До войны, силы Ильи ещё спали, полнолуния проходили спокойно, но весь сороковой проходит под знаком луны и нестабильности. Отец тогда был ещё рядом с девятилетним Ильёй.<p>
  <i><br/>Сентябрь 1941 г.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Подмосковье.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>— Илья! — голос отца слишком далеко, но парень останавливается, как вкопанный, переводя дыхание.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Он оглядывается, вдыхает воздух ночной лесной чащи и поднимает взгляд к небу. Луна практически полная, ещё чуть-чуть, и полнолуние поглотит его разум, если он не научится себя контролировать. Зов его альфы слабый — отец даёт ему фору, надеясь, что Илья сможет сам с собой справится. Парень знает, когда надо — Николай подавит его волю и призовёт к себе. Сейчас же потрясающий запах осеннего леса кружит голову и раззадоривает щенка внутри Ильи.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Где-то еле слышно шуршат прелой листвой маленькие лапки. Илья прислушивается, вдыхает страх и ужас зверька — добыча далеко, но парень его чувствует, как будто он совсем рядом. Маленькое сердце частит и все ускоряется. Щенок внутри обнажает когти. Ловкие ноги Ильи отталкиваются от земли и, метнувшись в сторону зверька, разгоняются на полную силу. Внутри лишь азарт и жажда погони. Добыча ускользает, но Илья не так прост, он срезает путь, обгоняет зверя. Тот мгновенно разворачивается, но ничего не успевает сделать. Миг — и он пойман молодым оборотнем. Илья сжимает острые клыки на шкурке кролика, чувствуя, как бежит в маленьком тельце кровь. Укус, и жертва будет убита, а охотник вознаграждён за ловкость и быстроту свежим мясом. В голове звучит: «Ты в первую очередь человек, Илья. Ты главный. Приручи природу. Ты хозяин. Надень на зверя ошейник и не отпускай поводок, » — и парень выпускает животное на землю. Кролик, перепугавшись, сидит и не двигается с места. Илья втягивает клыки, наклоняется над зверьком и толкает ладонью мягкую шёрстку.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>— Иди, — шепчет Илья, и кролик срывается с места.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Парень поднимает взгляд и видит Николая. Он стоит, улыбаясь своими человеческими зубами и протягивает сыну руку, чтобы помочь подняться.<br/></i>
</p>
<p>Когда за отцом приходят люди в погонах, мать уже не плачет — у неё больше не осталось слёз. Илья волком смотрит, как отец, такой большой, сильный, склоняет голову перед обычными людьми. Тот бросает короткий взгляд в сторону сына, а на жену вообще не смотрит. Илья сжимает в ладони циферблат часов отца (он пытался надеть их, но они неудобно болтались на запястье), и вспоминает последние его слова:</p>
<p>«Надень на зверя ошейник, приручи его. Ты главный».</p>
<p>Когда за Николаем закрывается дверь, Илья не выдерживает и воет от безысходности. Люди, ведущие Курякина-старшего вниз по лестнице ускоряют шаг, оглядываясь по сторонам.</p>
<p>Когда наступает полнолуние, Илья остаётся один. Он закрывает себя в подвале дома, кроша в руках ключ от огромного амбарного замка.</p>
<p>Зверь мечется и воет, просит дать свободы, ищет своего альфу. Ищет свою опору и семью. Только мерное тиканье секундной стрелки отцовских часов успокаивает его на какое-то время. Но зверь всё равно разносит подвал в щепки. Одна из балок заваливается, под ней обрушивается потолок, придавливая юного оборотня.</p>
<p>Илья, совсем ещё мальчишка, лежит под грузом дерева, глины и собственной тоски. Он плачет навзрыд, растирает слезы и сопли по уже человеческому лицу, не придавленной деревом подвальных балок рукой. На ладонях нет когтей. Илья чувствует своё человеческое тело, поборовшее трансформацию, и не ощущает гордости или счастья. Он справился. Но он остался один.</p>
<p>Он плачет последний раз в своей жизни.</p>
<p>Через десять лет, когда внезапно его выворачивает от боли прямо во время турнира по самбо, его уводят отдышаться в туалет. Илья чувствует, как сильно зудят его десна и глаза. Он умывается и смотрит в зеркало — в ответ на него глядят алые глаза альфы.</p>
<p>Тогда Илья навсегда прощается со своим отцом и даже не плачет. Мать умирает ещё через три года.</p>
<p>Когда Курякин сказал Соло, что слишком давно у него не было стаи, он сказал правду. Но не всю.</p>
<p>Илья никогда не был ничьим альфой. Он никого себе не обращал. Его слушались чужие беты, но, даже попросившись к нему под покровительство, получали отказ. Однажды потеряв свою стаю, он не хотел больше никакой другой</p>
<p>Илья Курякин работал один. Илья Курякин был омегой среди альф.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>— Где ты был? — Соло выплывает — по-другому невозможно назвать то, с какой грацией он появляется в гостиной — из кухни.<p>Илья снимает с себя пиджак, кобуру и старается на него не глядеть. И не приближаться. Этот паршивец, похоже, сделал правильные выводы, и благоухает сейчас так, что, если подойти поближе, глаза заслезятся. Что там уже нафантазировал себе Соло, непонятно, но он излучает крайнюю степень заинтересованности.</p>
<p>Заинтересованности в Илье.</p>
<p>Курякин проводит языком по заострившимся клыкам, выдыхает через нос:</p>
<p>— Завтра встреча с моими сородичами, — и уходит умываться.</p>
<p>Когда он выходит, от Наполеон пахнет тревожностью.</p>
<p>— Александр в курсе? — американец пытается выглядеть непринужденно, но задеревеневшие плечи выдают его.</p>
<p>— Одним из условий было не вмешивать начальство. Они на нелегальном положении.</p>
<p>— Стая? — Соло подходит к Илье и протягивает ему кружку с чаем<br/>.<br/>Курякин садится на диван, отпивает напиток и понимает, что он заварен идеально. Как он любит. Крепкий, черный, с ложкой сахара и лимоном. Илья смотрит на кусочки цитруса, что плавают сверху, и ощущает острую благодарность. Он поднимает взгляд на Соло. Тот отходит дальше, как будто чувствует напряжение оборотня и старается соблюдать дистанцию. Илья улыбается Наполеону только уголками губ и получает в ответ кивок. Такое краткое: «Спасибо, » — «Не за что».</p>
<p>Илья трёт лоб и начинает рассказывать:</p>
<p>— Я знал, что они меня найдут — учуят. Я облегчил стае задачу. Прошёлся по их местам. В итоге, на меня вышли. Они сказали, что у них есть информация о «чужаках», но без посторонней помощи они не справятся.</p>
<p>— Они знают, на кого ты работаешь? — нервно спрашивает Соло.</p>
<p>— Я сказал, что охочусь на тех, кто к ним пришёл, но я не один. И у меня есть покровители, — Илья хмыкает. — Сегодня я встречался со связным. Мне передали место встречи. Но, как ты понимаешь, один я туда не пойду.</p>
<p>— Поэтому мы должны позвонить Уэйверли и вызвать настоящее подкрепление. — жёстко говорит Соло. — Ты сам прекрасно понимаешь, насколько это опасно.</p>
<p>— Понимаю, — кивает Илья. — А ещё я понимаю, что нам нужна их помощь. Мы чужаки, Соло. Это их земля. И если мы начнём тут свои дела без разрешения, от нас живого места не оставят. Сила волка в его стае. А у меня её нет.</p>
<p>Наполеон нервно прикусывает губу и смотрит, не отрываясь. Илья не понимает, почему говорит так откровенно. Но сейчас, когда он слышит бешеное сердце напарника и так явно сквозящее от него беспокойство, он не хочет скрывать свои собственные опасения. Неизвестность не пугает его. Ему страшно осознать, что он неполноценен. Никакая искра альфы не сделает сильным, если за спиной у тебя нет своих людей.</p>
<p>— А кто тогда мы? — спрашивает Наполеон.</p>
<p>Илья произносит короткое «это…», он хочет продолжить «…другое», но останавливается.</p>
<p>Соло укоризненно покачивает головой и уходит на кухню.</p>
<p>Илья сидит на диване, гипнотизируя кружку с чаем, и чувствует растерянность.</p>
<p>— Иди ужинать, потом обсудим план, — выглядывает из-за косяка кухонного проёма Соло, — он приподнимает свою бровь острым изломом и хитро добавляет, — сегодня на ужин стейк.</p>
<p>«Хорошо, » — думает Илья, — «Наполеон не такой уж и раздражающий.»</p>
<p>Когда он садится за стол и пробует стейк, который, на скромный вкус Ильи, просто идеальный, Соло улыбается. Илья не может сдержать ответной улыбки, особенно после того, как проглатывает первый кусочек. Он жуёт ароматное мясо, слушая, как мерно бьётся сердце Соло, и почему-то чувствует себя увереннее.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Стая назначает встречу на заброшенном мясном комбинате. Илья смеётся от ироничности ситуации.<p>Он ступает аккуратно, принюхиваясь. Закатное солнце освещает бывший колбасный цех, делая картину из разрушенного кирпича и металла ещё более зловещей, окрашивая стены в багряный цвет.</p>
<p>Илья вскидывается, чувствуя чужое присутствие, и оголяет клыки. Он слышит шаги позади себя. Развернувшись, видит четырех бет.</p>
<p>— Какой ты смелый, — глубокий хрипящий голос. Илья поворачивается обратно и видит ещё троих.</p>
<p>Между двух молодых оборотней стоит альфа. Взрослый мужчина около сорока со светлыми, почти прозрачными хитрыми глазами. Он улыбается, и по загривку Курякина проходит дрожь.</p>
<p>— И глупый. — добавляет альфа и обнажает клыки.</p>
<p>Он опасен, Илья это явственно чувствует. И ощетинивается в ответ:</p>
<p>— Я думал, вы меня пригласили не просто так. Или это такой способ избавляться от пришлых? Я думал, сильные альфы решают проблемы один на один, а не тащат с собой шавок, — выплёвывает Илья, сам начиная злиться.</p>
<p>Сзади слышится рык. Альфа поднимает руку, и бета затыкается.</p>
<p>— Ты тоже не один. — улыбка сходит с его лица, а глаза наконец начинают гореть красным, — тебе было сказано не привлекать руководство!</p>
<p>Илья не успевает ничего ответить, как раздается тихий хлопок, и над головой альфы разбивается окно, окатывая его и стоящих рядом с ним оборотней стеклянным дождём.</p>
<p>Илья даже не оборачивается и продолжает смотреть на рычащего альфу.</p>
<p>— Так и ты пришёл с хвостом, а это друг. — он обращается, покрываясь шерстью и выпуская когти, чувствуя, как злость подогревает его силы и добавляет, — Пули с аконитом, ещё есть взрывчатка с рябиной. Руководство не в курсе, но, я думаю, вам стоит познакомиться с моим напарником. Если что — он не промахнется.</p>
<p>Оборотни начинают озираться, ищут снайпера. Илья только качает головой. Соло заранее занял самую удобную позицию под крышей здания, чтобы при случае «снять» из винтовки всех. В круге из рябинового пепла его не достанет даже Илья.</p>
<p>Курякин понимает: именно сейчас он доверяет Соло спину, даже не подумав. В это не верится, ведь только полгода назад они готовы были убить друг друга. А сейчас Наполеон входит в круг людей, которым Илья доверяет. И это просто поразительно, как быстро этот американец врос ему под кожу.</p>
<p>Илья напоследок рычит угрожающе, показывая оборотням, что будет бороться, если они решат нарушить договоренность, и тут же убирает когти и клыки.</p>
<p>— Может теперь наконец поговорим? Это в наших общих интересах. — спокойно произносит он.</p>
<p> Альфа раздражённо дёргает головой.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>* Да я знаю, что отец Курякина не работал в НКВД, но представить оборотня альфу в тот период, просто просиживающего штаны и перебирающего бумажки под теплым боком Сталина, я не смогла. Скорее всего он был его соратником в другом, более грязном деле. Очень много бывших приближенных Сталина ушли в небытие. Либо убиты, либо сосланы — слишком много знали или пали в угоду его паранойи. Поэтому я позволила себе такую вольность. </p>
<p>Коллажик к главе:<br/>https://twitter.com/simsm00/status/1274389720173293569?s=19</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Это было эффектно, — тянет Соло, — но не очень эффективно.</p>
<p>Он сидит на переднем сиденье машины и крутит в руках маску, снятую с головы минуту назад. Илья за рулём. Предельно концентрирован, несмотря на то, что из заварушки они уже давно выбрались.</p>
<p>— Только время зря потратили, — бурчит Курякин.</p>
<p>Наполеон хмыкает, улыбается краешком губ, картинно заламывает брови в насмешливом жесте и как можно более ровным голосом произносит.</p>
<p>— Ну не знаю, я развлёкся. Вы меня отлично повеселили. — Он косится на то, как Курякин сильнее сжимает руль в руках, и добавляет, — Они чуть не надрали твою волчью задницу, — и тут же отсаживается подальше, насколько это вообще возможно в пределах одной машины.</p>
<p>Илья начинает тихо рычать. Звук едва слышный, почти не заметный за шумом двигателя.</p>
<p>Курякин удивительно аккуратно (для человека, охваченного гневом) съезжает на обочину и останавливает машину. Только когда они далеко от близлежащего поселения, оборотень смотрит на человека. Лицо его освещает жёлто-розовые лучи рассветного солнца. Наполеон разглядывает его сведённые брови, горящие в гневе глаза, сомкнутые в тонкую полоску губы и откровенно любуется.</p>
<p>Илья рычит, тихо так, гортанно, но не обнажает клыков. Костяшки пальцев на руле становятся белыми. Соло чувствует, как внутри поднимается бурлящее веселье и азарт. Он садится прямо, расправляет плечи, поглядывает на Илью, задерживает дыхание и кладёт Илье ладонь на сжатый на руле кулак.</p>
<p>«Вот смерть моя и пришла, » — думает Соло, но не останавливается. Он сжимает пальцы на горячих костяшках, чувствуя, как дрожит рука под пальцами, и, кажется, совсем перестаёт дышать. Илья деревенеет. Он весь горит — от него просто пышет жаром так, что в машине становится душно.</p>
<p>Наполеон распахивает глаза, пытается впитать в себя этот момент. Илья смотрит на него как на добычу, красный в его глазах лишь намеком, но ещё чуть-чуть — и загорится волчья сущность. Пока есть лишь отблески алого и хищный голодный взгляд. Но Наполеону не страшно. Он обхватывает пальцами кулак Ильи, пытается пробраться под ладонь и разжать пальцы и слышит, как тот удивлённо выдыхает. Илья опускает на их руки взгляд, смотря как на нечто за гранью реальности.</p>
<p>Мгновение — и Курякин расслабляется. Плечи его опускаются, а он сам откидывается на спинку кресла и переплетает пальцы с пальцами Наполеона. Они несколько секунд вот так и сидят, сцепив руки и смотря на них: Илья удивлённо, а Наполеон, скорее, как на что-то волшебное. Он немного сжимает ладонь Ильи, пытается передать свою поддержку и отворачивается, говоря:</p>
<p>— И всё-таки ты не прав. Кое-что мы узнали, — он снова смотрит на Илью. Тот спокойно и внимательно глядит в ответ. В глазах его — голубой лёд Арктики и ни капли алого. — Пропало несколько омег, и стая вполне может считать это работой охотников, да. Тех же давно проверила полиция и спецслужбы, и они говорят о причастности стаи. Они так очень долго могут перекидываться обвинениями, но в одном они правы…</p>
<p>Наполеон начинает говорить, анализируя произошедшее на заброшенном заводе, но Илья почти его не слушает. Он вспоминает, как был зол, как хотел разорвать на куски окруживших его оборотней и как присутствие Наполеона его успокоило. Благодаря ему даже удалось сносно поговорить с альфой стаи, выслушать их позицию в «творящемся на нашей территории».</p>
<p>На самом деле на встрече ничего полезного они особо не узнали, и это раздражало. Пока они с Соло ехали обратно до квартиры, Илья сжимал руль, чувствуя, как под руками хрустит пластмасса. Зверь метался за грудиной, будто загнанный в клетку. Ехидные слова Соло и его веселье не помогали. Илья смотрел на своё запястье, пытаясь прислушаться к секундной стрелке, но кровь, шумящая в ушах, перекрывала все нормальные звуки, застилая разум. Он не понял, как сорвался и зарычал, но ладонь Соло, сжимающая его собственную, вытащила его, утопающего в собственной досаде и ярости. Илья чувствовал теплую, слегка шершавую ладонь в своей, и внутренняя агрессия растворялась, утекая, следуя за током крови в венах Соло.</p>
<p>— Те, с кем мы столкнулись, имеют очень много ресурсов как материальных, так и технологических, — продолжает Наполеон. — Они заманивают оборотней, как охотники; стреляют из новейших винтовок, воруют нужных им для информации людей и используют похищенных омег. Наверное, для опытов. Осталось только понять, кем были те существа, которые напали на Сталесски.</p>
<p>Он говорит всё это, по-прежнему не отпуская руку Ильи. Тот прислушивается к Волку, понимая, что тот лежит, свернувшись клубком, и мирно дремлет. Илья вдыхает глубоко, ощущая, как Соло, ушедший в свои мысли, источает уверенность и спокойствие. Илья выдергивает свою ладонь из руки Наполеона и заводит машину.</p>
<p>— Ну да, — улыбается ему Илья, — такая малость.</p>
<p>Соло делает невинное выражение лица и кивает, и русский, коротко хмыкнув, трогается с места.</p>
<p>Всю оставшуюся дорогу Наполеон молчит, уставившись в окно. Илья слушает звук мотора, пульс Соло и мирное тиканье часов на своём запястье. Удивительно, но сердце американца бьётся синхронно с секундной стрелкой отцовских часов, и это успокаивает. Вселяет уверенность, что всё получится.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>— Оба трупа с высоким содержанием свинца в волосах и когтях, — произносит Илья, перечитывая снова и снова результату медэкспертизы. — Кроме этого есть ещё неизвестное химическое вещество в крови, скорее всего яд. Но оно не схоже с каким-то известным соединением фармацевтической промышленности. Производство кустарно?.. Они переслали формулу, но вряд ли нам с тобой это чем то поможет.<p>— Да уж, мы не химики, — тянет задумчиво Соло, садясь в кресло напротив Курякина.</p>
<p>Тот откладывает папку, и трёт заднюю поверхность шеи, выдыхая протяжное «пф-ф-ф». Соло засматривается на его мягкие губы. Но все же отводит взгляд, берет папку в руки и произносит.</p>
<p>— Со свинцом всё боле-менее ясно, — Наполеон листает отчёт и хмурится, — нужно начать с заброшенной свинцовой шахты, вряд ли они сунулись дальше Венгрии. Что делать с веществом, я без понятия. Да и как это нам поможет?..</p>
<p>— Мне нравится ход ваших мыслей, джентльмены, — Александр, как и всегда, появляется с опозданием. — Мистер Соло, мистер Курякин, — Уйэверли кивает головой обоим и продолжает, — Заброшенная шахта лишь одна, в массиве Матра, основание горы Кереш.</p>
<p>Илья качает головой, представляя размах будущей операции.</p>
<p>— Что касается остального… Тут нам поможет разве что чудо, — Александр взмахивает рукой, довольно улыбаясь.</p>
<p>Соло скептически приподнимает бровь, посматривая на закатившего глаза Курякина.</p>
<p>— Вы не верите в магию? — Уэйверли жестом фокусника достаёт откуда-то папку. Соло фыркает в кулак — у него это получилось бы намного эффектнее.</p>
<p>— Спасибо нашим коллегам из КГБ, — Александр кивает в сторону Ильи, тот раздражённо дёргает подбородком, — недавно, было замечено усиление активности ночного движения по трассе М3, грузовики, наполненные неизвестным грузом, идут практически до границы с северным районом Венгерской республики, а после их след уже теряется. Самое любопытное, господа, что путь свой они начинают из частного сектора, особняка Лео Не́мета. У его семьи давние связи с оборотнями и определенный статус. Лео — друид.</p>
<p>Илья косится в сторону шефа и вопросительно приподнимает бровь.</p>
<p>— За ним необходимо установить слежку, — Уйэверли даже не реагирует на реакцию подчинённых, — Где и с кем общается, куда ездит и так далее. Если он занимается производством того самого таинственного вещества, нам необходимы какие-то записи, может, образец. Всё, что угодно, способное пролить свет на его происхождение и область применения. Мы должны понять, что нас ожидает в предгорье Кереш. И кто.</p>
<p>— Всё чудесатее и чудесатее, — произносит Илья по-русски. Соло непонимающе вскидывает брови. Оборотень поясняет. — Всю жизнь думал, что друиды — помощники стаи. А они, оказывается, ещё в подпольные химики заделались.</p>
<p>Наполеон хохочет, довольный заданием. Слава богу, это не какая-то там «магия». Слежка. Наконец они займутся чем-то более подходящим их работе.</p>
<p>Соло так открыто смеётся, что Илья не может сдержаться и улыбается вместе с ним.</p>
<p>— Ну мало ли, — успокоившись, произносит Наполеон, — может, получится позаимствовать каких-нибудь амулетов, чтобы ты перестал чувствовать мой запах.</p>
<p>Илья тут же перестает улыбаться, напрягаясь. Наполеон жалеет, что напомнил об их общей неловкости, и, смотря, как русский снова захлопывает свою раковину, ничего уже не может сделать — тот снова, как будто каменный.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Эта операция тянется липкой серой массой.<p>Им не удаётся найти подходящего дома, чтобы находиться рядом с жилищем Немета постоянно. Поэтому они составляют расписание слежки и сменяют друг друга на посту в старом гараже напротив. Приходится привлечь ещё двух агентов А.Н.К.Л., чтобы действовать эффективнее и время, проведенное каждым в сыром холодном гараже, не превышало шести часов.</p>
<p>Они следят за Неметом, составляют список всех входящих и выходящих из здания, отдают информацию Уэйверли и ждут, когда наконец отправят груз. Проблема только в том, что друид помимо своей основной работы — стоматолога в городской поликлинике — держит антикварную лавку. И число посетителей бесчисленное — услуги Лео пользуются спросом. Почти каждый «клиент» — подозрительный. Пару раз Курякин видит оборотней, пришедших, видимо, за консультацией к своему друиду. В одном из часто посещающих Лео мужчин Илья подозревает охотника. В оставшееся время они отслеживают передвижение самого Немета (ничего интересного, работа, дом, ближайшие магазины) и пытаются проанализировать полученную информацию на конспиративной квартире.</p>
<p>По большей части то время, которое они проводят у дома Немета, потрачено в пустую. По крайней мере, так считает Илья.</p>
<p>Курякин возвращается в их с Соло укрытие под утро. Уставший и голодный. В квартире тишина, и теплый воздух опаляет щеки, как только Илья распахивает дверь. Он аккуратно проходит внутрь, скидывает куртку, и в первую очередь идёт открыть пошире окно. Дышать просто нечем — Наполеон любит тепло и всегда устраивает баню в квартире.</p>
<p>Судя по всему, Соло ещё спит, что, в общем-то, предсказуемо. Если так душно в зале, что же тогда творится в спальне?</p>
<p>Илья качает головой и направляется на кухню, где его ждёт ужин. Точнее, для него это завтрак, но Соло приготовил вечером ужин и оставил Илье.</p>
<p>Курякин снимает с маленькой кастрюльки на плите крышку, поражаясь тому, что паста ещё не остыла — видимо, Соло не спалось ночью, и он пытался успокоиться готовкой. Курякин вдыхает аромат тушеного мяса с овощами и не может удержаться: достает ложку и ест оставленную ему порцию прямо из кастрюли.</p>
<p>Вообще-то, Наполеон очень любит готовить. Он делает это, как и всё в своей жизни, ловко и безупречно. Но больше всего Илья любит приготовленное им мясо, в любом виде и с любыми специями. Он готов из рук Соло съесть всё — от свинины в кисло-сладком соусе по-китайски до простого бифштекса. Сам же Наполеон предпочитает морепродукты. Вино, мидии и фрукты — любимый ужин Наполеона Соло. Он обожает, когда из-за задания им удается поужинать в хорошем дорогом ресторане, а ему самому играть очередного богача или франта.</p>
<p>Илья прожёвывает последний кусок своего позднего ужина и с ужасом застывает, так и не проглотив его.</p>
<p>Он осознает, как, оказывается, хорошо узнал Соло за последние полгода. Как изучил его повадки и манеры. Они знают любимые блюда друг друга, знают привычки и желания. И самое главное: за последние несколько дней эти знания ещё углубились. И то, что открывается сейчас для Ильи, ставит в тупик все его представления о Соло. И представления о себе.</p>
<p>Больше всего нервирует второе.</p>
<p>Постоянно преследующее его раздражение сменяется чем-то другим не менее раздражающим. Но однозначно более пугающим и неизвестным. Ощущения Ильи сматываются в один непонятный комок. Наполеон одновременно вызывает и раздражение, и нежность. Вот Илья хочет задушить его, а уже через секунду — прикоснуться. Иногда его наглая улыбка вызывает желание поправить её ровный контур кулаком. Но в другие моменты Илья ловит себя на мысли, что, поцеловав эти губы, он бы рассыпался на множество восторженных кусочков самого себя. Самое странное: реакция его внутренней звериной сущности. Доверие к Соло со стороны волка становится безграничным. И это — самое пугающее. Умом Илья допускает, что рано или поздно может покинуть А.Н.К.Л. Но Зверь при виде Соло, желает лишь одного — ткнуться мокрым носом в ладонь американца, а желательно ещё и облизать лицо. Илья хмурится каждый раз, когда ловит себя на подобных мыслях, но его вырывают из раздумий:</p>
<p>— Какое же ты всё-таки животное, Курякин, — смеётся позади него Наполеон. — Есть прямо из кастрюли. Ты, как и Маугли, вырос среди волков? Мамочка не учила, что есть надо из посуды?</p>
<p>Илья не поворачивается, только бурчит:</p>
<p>— Я из простой семьи. Дворянских элементов, — он презрительно выплевывает эти два слова, — в роду не было.</p>
<p>Он выскребает остатки соуса из кастрюли, засовывает ложку в рот и пытается выбить из головы образ сонного американца. Ему даже поворачиваться не надо, чтобы видеть взлохмаченного Наполеона в синей шёлковой пижаме, которая так идёт к его глазам, и со следом от подушки на щеке. Илья чует, как сейчас от него пахнет уютом и теплом постели — слабый аромат свежего пота и хлопка постельного белья мешается с запахом так любимого Соло лосьона после бритья, который после ночи практически выветрился, но впитался в кожу, став ещё более волнующим и глубоким.</p>
<p>Поэтому Илья упорно не поворачивается к Соло. Слишком боится, что вид Наполеона сломает в нём внутренние пределы окончательно.</p>
<p>Как давно Соло перестал перед ним строить из себя идеального? Перестал стараться встать пораньше и привести себя в порядок, ещё до того, как Илья его увидит? Курякин этого уже и не помнит. Ему кажется, таким домашним и доступным Наполеон был уже вечность. Но только сейчас это стало вызывать непрошенные ассоциации в Илье — Соло хочется присвоить, сделать своим.</p>
<p>Во всех смыслах.</p>
<p>Наполеон сладко вздыхает, Илья явственно видит, что он потягивается спросонья, выгибая спину и запрокидывая красивую шею. Зверь внутри Ильи, почти заснувший от усталости, поднимает уши и снова заинтересованно принюхивается. Курякин с силой загоняет его внутрь.</p>
<p>Наполеон смеётся и выдергивает ложку, которую тот так не вынул изо рта. Та чувствительно стучит об зубы Ильи. Наполеон садится напротив, крутит ей перед лицом русского и иронично приподнимает бровь. Илье хочется разозлиться на такое панибратство со стороны Соло, но этот жест такой личный и интимный, что поднявшее голову раздражение тут же утихает. Перед глазами теперь такой по домашнему уютный Наполеон. Илья рассматривает его, впитывая весь этот образ, запоминая. Наполеон крутит в руке столовый прибор и произносит:</p>
<p>— «Дворянских элементов» у него не было. Может я, по-твоему, родился с серебряной ложкой? — Выражение лица у Соло сейчас наигранно-насмешливое, но Илья видит — Соло задела брошенная в шутку фраза.</p>
<p>Наполеон встаёт, забирает у русского кастрюльку и отходит мыть её к раковине. Когда он снова начинает говорить, Илья, убаюканный шумом воды и практически засыпающий на ходу, вздрагивает:</p>
<p> — Всё можно воспитать, Курякин. Этикет — это наука. Как и многое другое. Я сначала выучился воровать, а потом уже начал разбираться в искусстве.</p>
<p>Голос его приглушённый и немного надломленный. Илья чувствует перемену в Наполеоне, и это заставляет его встрепенуться. Он слушает очень внимательно, понимая, что так перед ним Соло ещё никогда не раскрывался. Американец молчит немного, закрывает кран и поворачивается, опираясь на раковину одной рукой. Илья тоже смотрит на него внимательно и жадно — Наполеон такой открытый и беззащитный сейчас. Хотя кого-кого, а Наполеона Соло сложно назвать беззащитным: он однозначно набьет посмевшему это сказать человеку лицо.</p>
<p>— Нам не всегда хватало на ужин, Илья, — Курякин замирает, от того как мягко произносит Соло его имя, немного неправильно протягивая мягкое «ль», — но мы всегда съедали его достойно.</p>
<p>Соло моргает, и его взгляд становится жёстче. Он смотрит на русского, вытирает влажные руки кухонным полотенцем и, хлопнув его по плечу, уходит в ванную комнату со словами:</p>
<p>— Иди поспи, мне нужно до смены разобраться с документами, которые прислал Александр.</p>
<p>Илья смотрит на небрежно брошенное на столешницу полотенце и понимает, как сильно сейчас Наполеон раскрылся перед ним. То, что чувствует сам русский, просто невозможно описать.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Наполеон перебирает папки, что передал им Уэйверли. Тут досье на каждого, кто посещал Не́мета за текущую неделю. Он читает бесконечные строчки страница за страницей, и совершенно ничего не воспринимает. Мысли постоянно возвращаются к Илье.<p>Тот всегда был для Соло загадкой, которую хочется разгадать. Которую просто хочется. Но сейчас Соло хотелось разобраться уже с самим собой. За время, что они провели на этой миссии, Наполеон стал сам для себя сюрпризом. Он давно уже научился осознавать и принимать свои желания, и по большей части не противиться им. Но сейчас то, что происходило между ними с Ильёй, казалось чем-то большим. Наполеон, привыкший, что в его отношениях лидирует желание, каким-то неимоверным образом не заметил, как появилось нечто другое. Более глубокое и неимоверно важное. И это завораживало.</p>
<p>Сексуальные отношения с мужчиной в принципе вызывали в нём острое чувство восторга и приносили намного большее удовольствие, чем с женщинами. Но с Ильёй, похоже, дело было не только в этом. Сначала Соло думал: всё дело в том, что Курякин оказался оборотнем, чем-то новым в жизни Наполеона — экзотика всегда интригует. Но сейчас, размышляя, прислушиваясь к себе, Соло понимал что всё это время ошибался.<br/><i></i><br/>Париж.<br/>1947 г.</p>
<p>
  <i>—Ну что, Поль, готов к финалу? — тянет Нортон, потягиваясь в постели и совершенно не стесняясь своей наготы.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Холесс сейчас такой красивый, что Соло не может оторвать от него глаз: большой, сильный, широкий. Он поседел за это время так сильно, что виски стали практически белыми, но ранняя седина его не портила. В глазах Соло это выглядело только ещё более благородно. Он смотрел на Соло своими зеленющими глазами и вызывал только одно желание: бросить всё и остаться здесь ещё ненадолго, провести руками по мощным плечам и отдаться снова реализации своих фантазий.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Наполеон за эти два года набрал массу и стал шире в плечах, но до Нортона ему далеко. Под два метра, матёрый и удивительно сильный, он вызывал в Соло все самые низменные желания. И Наполеон не собирался отказывать себе в их осуществлении.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>— К чему? — тянет он, седлая бедра любовника. — К финалу? К твоему или моему?</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>— Совместному, — смеётся Нортон, кладёт руку на ширинку Соло, прощупывая руками эрекцию. Но мгновение, и он становится серьёзным, ссаживает Наполеона с колен, встаёт и наконец начинает одеваться. — Это финальный аккорд. Вывезем эту партию, и можем наконец уехать из этой помойки. — он морщится, надевает рубашку и застёгивает ремень на брюках. — Ненавижу Францию.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>— Чем тебе не угодила эта прекрасная страна? — улыбается Соло.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Он подходит ближе, чувствуя, как внутри него расцветает нечто важное, нечто, что хочется сказать прямо сейчас. Ему кажется, что позже будет слишком поздно. Он чувствует, как сильно обязан этому человеку и что сейчас решается их судьба. Но не знает, как это сказать Холессу, человеку, очень далёкому от сентиментальности. Наполеон просто целует уголок губ мужчины и заглядывает в глаза. Те горят странным огнем. Ненависть и… отвращение? Это странно.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>— У меня с Парижем свои счёты, — рычит Нортон и отворачивается.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i> Соло смотрит, как он надевает сапоги, не понимая перемены в любовнике, и молчит. Нортон поправляет форму, выпрямляется перед резным зеркалом и поворачивает голову в сторону Наполеона.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>— Пора.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Соло кивает и выходит следом за ним. Внутри зудит чувство тревоги. </i>
</p>
<p>Они уезжают из Франции той же ночью. Только без Холесса.</p>
<p>Его подстреливает конкурирующая банда. Соло смотрит, как их парни расправляются с французами, и следит за сохранностью картин. Он бездумно глядит на довольных парней, что подходят к их грузовику, наблюдает, как их лица меняются в понимании: Холесс лежит бездыханный, приваленный к колесу машины, с кровавым пятном под сердцем.</p>
<p>Когда его подстрелили, Наполеон оттащил тело за грузовик и побежал на подмогу. Когда он вернулся, Нортон уже не дышал.</p>
<p>Соло смотрел на него и не чувствовал ничего. Не было ни боли, ни разочарования. Была только пустота.</p>
<p>Они быстро похоронили тело Нортона в ближайшем лесу и уехали: их ждали проводники, нужно было спешить. Негласно Соло стал главным. Он за эти два года научился разбираться в картинах и художниках ещё лучше Холесса. Его феноменальная память и глубокий ум помогли вникнуть в суть искусства и начать понимать настоящую ценность. Но ценность человеческих отношений стала для него откровением. Впервые он понял, что значит привязанность к кому-то, кроме матери, которую он вскоре тоже потеряет.</p>
<p>После смерти Холесса Соло не чувствовал ничего подобного. Главным ориентиром в его жизни стало собственное желания. Женщины, мужчины — все они были лишь средством удовлетворения базовых потребностей. Соло легко входил в их жизнь и так же легко прощался. Но никому (после Нортона) не удавалось влезть Наполеону в сердце. Брюки его слишком часто распахивались для многих, но душу он держал на замке.</p>
<p>Для всех, кроме Ильи Курякина. С ним хотелось делиться внутренними переживаниями, ему хотелось рассказать всю правду — абсолютно неподобающее желание для шпиона. С ним не хотелось расставаться. Никаким образом.</p>
<p>Илья ворвался в жизнь Наполеона Соло диковинкой, будоражащей сознание и вызывающей похоть. Но остался в ней чем-то живым и настоящим, цепляющим за душу и занимающим мысли. И самое главное: Илья одним своим существованием, такой противоречивый и сложный, занимал всё место в сердце Соло. И вызывал нестерпимое желание защищать, оберегать от всех и вся, и, главное, оставить его себе.</p>
<p>Навсегда.</p>
<p>Звонок телефона вырывает его из раздумий. Соло немигающе смотрит на аппарат: канал экстренной скрытой связи они ни разу не использовали за всё это время. Он берёт трубку и слышит голос Александра, который, не здороваясь, сразу обрушивает на Соло поток информации.</p>
<p>Наполеон выслушивает, хмурится, молча соглашаясь с приказом руководителя и кладёт трубку. Он трёт лицо ладонями и, тяжело вздыхая, смотрит на часы, висящие над диваном. Прошло только два часа, Илья не успел нормально поспать. И не успеет, видимо. Соло хлопает ладонями об колени, встаёт и идёт в сторону спальни. Замирает, рассматривая Илью, который спит на одной из двух кроватей, обхватив ногами и руками подушку в подобии объятий, мысленно отмечая, что это подушка Соло: собственная у Курякина под головой. Илья лежит практически не прикрытый одеялом, да еще и с открытой форточкой.</p>
<p>Наполеон дёргает от прохладного воздуха плечами и подходит к русскому. Он наклоняется, кладёт руку ему на плечо и легко трясёт.</p>
<p>— Илья, просыпайся. Илья, — тот морщится во сне, и ещё сильнее обхватывает подушку.</p>
<p>Соло хмыкает, вспоминая, какой чуткий в начале их совместной работы был сон у Ильи. От каждого шороха Наполеона тот просыпался, как будто чуял в Соло угрозу. Сейчас это доверие и открытость просто поражают Наполеона. Для Курякина Соло стал своим. Это… греет душу.</p>
<p>— Курякин, Угроза, вставай. Уэйверли звонил.</p>
<p>Илья мгновенно распахивает глаза. Наполеон качает головой. Он садится рядом с оборотнем, который осоловело хлопает своими потрясающе длинными ресницами, и произносит:</p>
<p>— Всё поменялось. Габи добыла нужную информацию, и похоже, лабораторию собираются устранять на следующей неделе. — Илья садится на постели, взгляд его становится сосредоточенный. Соло продолжает. — Они сворачивают свою деятельность в Венгерской республике, слишком стало неспокойно. И пока они окончательно не исчезли со всей имеющейся информацией, нам нужно обдумать захват лаборатории, пока не поздно. Уэйверли приказал успеть до пятницы, а грузовики ещё не пришли.</p>
<p>— Это будет уже не поставки, это будет эвакуация. — бурчит в ладони Илья, прикрывая рот.</p>
<p>— Да. — согласно качает головой Соло. — И ещё вот что. Александр сказал, что в А.Н.К.Л. получили информацию, о похожих случаях появления полуобротней в десяти странах Европы. Десяти, Угроза.</p>
<p>Взгляд Ильи становится сосредоточенным и хмурым. Он смотрит на Соло, не отрываясь.</p>
<p>— Мы, похоже, сели на хвост огромной организации. И вот-вот упустим ее. Мы облажались, Соло.</p>
<p>— Ещё нет, Илья, — выдыхает Соло, смотря в бушующее синее море радужек русского, и повторяет. — Ещё нет.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Грузовики приедут в среду. Дальше они следуют в этом направлении около суток, сменяя охрану при подъезде к Дьендьешь, — Соло показывает на карте точку и поднимает глаза на Илью. — Тут мы их и сменим. </p>
<p>Илья согласно кивает головой, прикидывая в голове снаряжение, которое придется собрать с собой. Наполеон продолжает:</p>
<p>— Движутся они медленно, поэтому тебе вместе с Гербертом и Дунаевым нужно будет взять наконец дом Немета. Обыщите всё и сообщите нюансы нам. Я буду на связи. Нам нужно сделать это одновременно, иначе потеряем время. Дальше, как и всегда: я беру на себя замки и разведку внутри, ты — штурм.  Уэйверли обещал вертолёт для вас. </p>
<p>Илья хмурится и несогласно кивает:<br/>— Не́метом могут заняться и без меня. Как и штурмом. Я еду с тобой.</p>
<p>— Нет, Курякин, нужно разделиться, — качает головой Наполеон. </p>
<p>— Я поеду с тобой, — упрямо повторяет Илья, чувствуя, как внутри поднимается беспокойство. — Ты не должен быть один.</p>
<p>— Илья-я-я, — тянет Соло. Он смотрит на горящие красным глаза русского и медленно произносит, уговаривая оборотня — Большую часть операций в своей жизни я проводил один. Без шума и пыли, вот этими самыми руками, — он показывает обе ладони Илье. — Ты привык полагаться только на силу, но нам нужно открыть замки и проникнуть без лишних потерь как можно глубже в лабораторию, не подняв при этом на уши весь персонал.</p>
<p>— Поэтому нужен я. Ты прикрываешь спину мне, я тебе. Мы всегда так работали! — рявкает Илья, наклоняясь к Соло, и уже тише добавляет: — Это опасно, Соло. Я…</p>
<p>— Илья, — качает головой Наполеон и отворачивается. Он не может смотреть в глаза Курякину. Если он ещё раз увидит в них тревогу, он не сможет продолжить стоять на своём. — Мы обсудили миссию с Уйэверли, и я пойду не один. Мы решили, что кто-то должен страховать извне, — зачем-то врёт Соло и надеется таким образом убедить Илью. </p>
<p>Курякин понимает: то, что предлагает Соло — логично и правильно. Но он не может заставить себя отпустить Наполеона на такую рискованную операцию. Внутри клокочут тревога и ощущение неминуемой беды. Сам он как-нибудь справится, он уверен. Но Соло... </p>
<p>Илья просто не может позволить, чтобы тот рисковал своей жизнью ради бессмысленной, рискованной и, скорее всего, смертельно опасной для них обоих операции. Слишком поспешно принял решение Александр. Они не успевают тщательно проработать нюансы и просто отдают ход операции на откуп случаю. На этот раз у них даже не будет армии в подмогу, как в Риме.</p>
<p>Илья качает головой из стороны в сторону, сжимает зубы, глубоко вдыхает и выдыхает, трёт ладонью затылок и уходит из зала на кухню. Он включает кран, чтобы налить воды, и застывает, глядя на переполняющийся стакан. Вода, пузырясь, течет в раковину, бьётся об эмалированное дно, а внутри Ильи надрывно воет волк. Он не хочет отпускать Соло, хочет, чтобы тот всегда был рядом. Пах так пряно и вкусно, сверкал своей потрясающей улыбкой и прикасался горячей ладонью к ладони Ильи. Внутри скребётся тревога и ожидание худшего. Илья проклинает тот день, когда он согласился на, казалось бы, плёвое задание по эвакуации работницы автомастерской из восточного Берлина. Тот день, когда он встретил Наполеона Соло и окончательно пропал, сам того не зная. Ему кажется, что он снова бежит за Соло, ускользающим из рук. Наполеон смотрит на него в упор, как тогда, из машины на узких улочках Берлина, а всё, что может сделать Илья — это упереться ногами в асфальт, пытаясь сделать невозможное: остановить машину, механизм которой уже запущен и которую можно сломать, но не помешать свершиться уже давно предрешенному. Илье сейчас кажется, что сломали его самого.</p>
<p>Он даже не слышит, как подходит Наполеон. Все его инстинкты молчат, принимая Соло и доверяясь ему. Даже подкрадывающийся сзади напарник не воспринимается чуждым и опасным. Илья чувствует, как из его рук забирают стакан, потом выключают воду и обнимают со спины. Его окутывает запах Соло — мозг Ильи уже больше не пытается отделить составляющие. Это просто аромат Наполеона, который успокаивает и возбуждает одновременно. В какой-то момент для Ильи он стал самым прекрасным запахом из всех.</p>
<p>Наполеон утыкается Илье лбом между лопаток и зовёт: «Илья, прошу тебя». Он сам не знает, чего просит. Чтобы тот успокоился и принял его план? Или о чём-то большем? Соло кладёт свои ладони Илье на грудь, и тот, встрепенувшись, поворачивается в объятьях и, смотря Наполеону в глаза, выпаливает:</p>
<p>— Это всё так глупо, так рискованно и необдуманно. Что мешает нам перебраться в одну из этих десяти стран, уже зная, с чем мы имеем дело, и подготовить операцию с самого начала? Сделать всё правильно? Это так опасно. Опасно для тебя, Наполеон, — выдыхает Илья, и Соло обхватывает его лицо руками, смотрит на такого сейчас открытого и расстерянного Илью, в первый раз за всё время, пока они работают вместе, видя его таким. </p>
<p>Где былая уверенность и внутренняя сила русского? Откуда страх в глазах? Осознание звенит в голове Соло странной мыслью: Илья боится, но не за себя. Он так сильно переживает за Наполеона, что у того щемит где-то за грудиной от смешанной с чувством глубокой благодарности тоски. </p>
<p>— Глупо-глупо-глупо, — снова бормочет Курякин.</p>
<p>Наполеон упирается своим лбом ему в лоб, поглаживает высокие скулы, чувствуя, как покалывает под пальцами щетина Ильи, и шепчет:</p>
<p>— Да ты размяк, Угроза, — Наполеон выдыхает и добавляет, серьезно и спокойно: — Глупо, необдуманно, опасно. Мы это уже проходили, причем не раз. — Он отрывается и смотрит оборотню в глаза, вглядываясь, пытаясь передать всю свою поддержку. Подумав несколько секунд, принимает решение и подаётся вперёд, нежно прикасаясь губами к сжатому в тонкую полоску рту Ильи. И тут же отстраняется, смотрит в глаза.</p>
<p>Поцелуй такой лёгкий, невесомый и нежный, что внутри у Ильи расцветает благоговение и тепло. Он глядит на Наполеона, ждущего его реакции — такого настороженного, готового в любой момент оборонятся, но все ещё не убравшего рук с его лица. Наполеон предлагает свою поддержку и всего себя. Илья чувствует исходящую от Соло уверенность и открытость.</p>
<p>Всё то, что это время подавлял в себе Илья: глубочайшие привязанность и желание — накрывает Курякина волной, вышибая из лёгких воздух, а из головы — мысли. Волк внутри предвкушающе облизывается, а Илья чувствует, как заостряются его клыки. Он, рыкнув, подаётся вперёд, стискивая ребра Соло в руках. Тот аж вскрикивает от неожиданности, но когда к его рту приникают в жадном поцелуи губы Ильи, только протяжно стонет. </p>
<p>Илья давит и напирает. Он жадно целует, дышит загнанно, вылизывает рот Соло. Он  отстраняется, проводит кончиком языка по губам, всасывает нижнюю внутрь, вызывает острую боль в губе. Наполеон отталкивает его подальше и восхищенно смотрит. Глаза Ильи горят красным. Наполеон протягивает руку, приподнимает верхнюю губу оборотня (тот выжидает, наблюдая за реакцией человека), прикасается к клыкам, рассматривая это изощрённое орудие убийства как нечто восхитительное. </p>
<p>Соло проводит языком по своей прокушенной губе, смакуя вкус крови во рту, и чувствует приступ всепоглощающей похоти, скапливающейся внизу живота. Понимание всего, что происходит между ними, для Соло — откровение. Это разрешение: его подпустили, ответили и даже больше... </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Илья бешено бегает глазами по его лицу, ещё сильнее приподнимая губу — демонстрирует себя. Соло выдыхает короткое: «твою мать, Илья, твою мать», — и его сносит горячей стеной из мускулов. Илья, словно изголодавшийся, набрасывается на его шею, целуя и вылизывая. Клыки царапают нежную кожу, вызывая в Соло волну желания, проходящую от загривка дальше по позвоночнику, отдаваясь сладкой судорогой в паху. </p>
<p>Соло трётся вставшим членом о его бедро и не сразу понимает, что теряет опору под ногами. Его поднимают за талию и несут в спальню, так и не отрываясь от шеи. Соло кажется, что они сносят по дороге всю мебель (он явно слышит грохот, а несколько раз даже ударяется об острые углы), но они добираются до спальни, не разрывая объятий. Когда Наполеон наконец ложится на кровать, посторонние мысли вылетают из головы. И про мебель, и про завтрашнюю вылазку. Всё, что сейчас важно — это пышущий жаром Илья, снова целующий его, буквально трахающий языком рот. Привкус железа из прокушенной губы делает всё ещё более возбуждающим.</p>
<p>Соло выгибается, пытается притереться всем телом, прочувствовать близость. Оттягивая от себя Курякина за волосы на затылке, он видит расфокусированный взгляд Ильи и чертыхается: слишком много всего, слишком неожиданно и слишком возбуждающе. Илья шарит ладонями по его телу, пытается стянуть с Наполеона рубашку, но, запутавшись в пуговицах, сдаётся и снова начинает выцеловывать его шею, притирается пахом к колену, ритмично подаваясь бедрами вперёд в какой-то собачьей манере, что вызывает в голове Соло совершенно бесстыдные ассоциации. Наполеон стонет сквозь зубы:</p>
<p>— Илья, Илюша, — шипит Соло, цепляясь за плечи оборотня. — Нужно раздеться, так у нас ничего не получится. </p>
<p>— Угу, — бормочет Илья, ещё больше подаваясь вперёд, впечатывая взбухшую ширинку в пах Наполеона. Того прошибает болезненным удовольствием, а русский всё ещё терзает его шею.</p>
<p>— Да к чёрту, — шипит Соло и изворачивается, чтобы расстегнуть свои брюки. Он путается в пряжке ремня, сильно выворачивает запястье, и постоянно наваливающийся на него Илья не облегчает задачу. </p>
<p> Наполеон освобождает себя, чувствует, как чувствительная головка касается грубой ткани брюк Ильи, и выдыхает сквозь зубы от облегчения. Пришло время разобраться с одеждой русского.</p>
<p>С Курякиным всё намного проще: американец стягивает вниз резинку его домашних штанов и кладёт левую ладонь на горячий бархатистый член. Его «матерь небесная» и «blyat`» сливаются в один долгий стон удовольствия. </p>
<p>Русский отстраняется и поднимает глаза. В них плещется растерянность, но вместе с этим — бесконечное желание. Как будто Илья все это время не совсем понимал, что делал. Он нависает над Соло, опирается на локти по бокам от его головы, дышит тяжело, постоянно облизывает свои губы, припухшие от поцелуев. Глаза его, темные, затопленные зрачками, по краям которых видна голубая радужка, затянуты поволокой вожделения. Наполеон подаётся вперёд, проводит языком по верхней губе Ильи, просит раскрыться (тот охотно поддаётся), проникает внутрь, касаясь кромки острых, но абсолютно человеческих зубов, и начинает двигать ладонью на члене Ильи, медленно, слегка вращая кулаком так, как было бы приятно ему самому. Наполеон касается своего оборотня, желая принести ему как можно больше удовольствия, слушает его тяжёлое дыхание и совершенно забывает о себе. А его собственный член болезненно возбужден и требует внимания.</p>
<p>Но для Соло не существует ничего, кроме сбившегося дыхания Ильи, его тяжести, придавливающей к постели, и потрясающих тихих стонов, которые Илья всячески пытается сдерживать, выдыхая их Наполеону в губы. Он тонет в этой близости, готовясь отдать всё, чтобы она длилась вечно.</p>
<p>Наполеон в очередной раз двигает кулаком, шепчет на ухо Илье: «Ты — лучший волк на свете». В ответ Илья тихо рычит, опускает голову, утыкаясь лбом Наполеону в плечо, и просовывает руку между их телами, аккуратно касаясь члена Соло, плотно охватывая головку. Ладонь Ильи такая горячая, а касается он хоть немного грубо, но абсолютно правильно. Стон удовольствия от такого долгожданного прикосновения тонет в поцелуе Ильи, который ловит его своими губами. Поцелуй медленный и нежный. Илья двигает ладонью в такт движениям Наполеона и ласкает рот Соло горячим языком, делая всё так правильно, что тому кажется: это самый лучший секс в его жизни. </p>
<p>Они дрочат друг другу, как подростки, а у Ильи в голове набатом бьёт с непоколебимой уверенностью  мысль: «Теперь только мой, никому и никогда…». Что именно «никогда», Илья не додумывает. Его накрывает лавиной удовольствия, проходящей обжигающим потоком от копчика через яички и член, взрываясь перед глазами огненным цветком. </p>
<p>Соло чувствует, как ему в руку выплёскивается семя, как стонет Илья ему в рот, как наваливается сверху, практически переставая двигать своей рукой. Наполеон обхватывает испачканной в сперме ладонью его руку и в пару движений доводит себя до разрядки. Это слишком остро и ярко, слишком иссушающе и даже немного больно. Из Соло как будто достали все желания и обрушили их исполнение одним неумолимым потоком, оглушительным и сметающим все внутренние преграды. Он считает мелькающих перед глазами мушек и слушает, как успокаивается дыхание Ильи, который сполз с Наполеона и смотрит на него из-под своих потрясающе длинных ресниц. </p>
<p>Пока Соло садится на постели и вытирает руку кончиком покрывала, Илья хитро щурится, подносит свои пальцы, испачканные в сперме Наполеона, к лицу и с любопытством обнюхивает. Американец, собирающийся пойти в сторону ванной комнаты, чтобы привести себя в порядок, замирает, наблюдая за этой картиной.</p>
<p>Это не жест для привлечения внимания, он даже совершенно не сексуальный. Его, Наполеона, и всё, из чего он состоит, изучают с животным любопытством. Не пытаясь впечатлить или соблазнить — куда ещё дальше, Соло и так весь принадлежит Илье. Курякин просто знакомится со всеми проявлениями Наполеона. А внутри американца как будто что-то окончательно надрывается. Илья так откровенно наслаждается процессом, так по-животному втягивает пряный запах его семени, одним слитным движением слизывает его с ладони, задумчиво причмокивает, смакуя вкус, и проглатывает. </p>
<p>Соло не выдерживает и снова ложится рядом, шепча в губы Ильи:</p>
<p>— Ты просто невероятный. — Тот лишь изумлённо приподнимает брови.<br/>Наполеон целует его, чувствуя свой собственный вкус на губах, и понимает, что пропал окончательно и бесповоротно.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Они оцепляют здание по периметру.<p>Илья всё ещё сидит в засаде, корректируя перемещение опергруппы: Не́мета засекли на приближении к дому. Илья решает его пока не брать, дать возможность подойти поближе. Когда друид появляется в поле зрения, Илья готовится отдать команду о захвате и замирает. Поведение Лео какое-то странное.</p>
<p>Мужчина останавливается, поворачивается и поднимает взгляд. Он смотрит точно на Илью. Курякин скрывается за шторками маленького окошка гаража и шипит в рацию:</p>
<p>— Что, мать вашу, он делает?</p>
<p>На том конце раздаётся:</p>
<p>— Вырубить его? Он идёт в твою сторону.</p>
<p>Илья думает и отдаёт приказ:</p>
<p>— Штурмуйте. Я сам разберусь.</p>
<p>Он берёт пистолет и подходит к воротам гаража. Раздаются тихие шаги и спокойный высокий голос:</p>
<p>— Простите, я сдаюсь, простите, но мне нужно сначала поговорить. Я без оружия.</p>
<p>Илья в недоумении мотает головой, делает шаг и берёт Не́мета на мушку:</p>
<p>— Стоять на месте. Двинешься хоть на миллиметр — пристрелю.</p>
<p>Убивать он точно не намерен. И, судя по выражению лица мужчины, тот это тоже прекрасно понимает. Друид в любой ситуации является ценным источником информации. Илья кивает головой, предлагая Не́мету продолжить. Раз уж он решил поговорить.</p>
<p>Только сейчас Илья может рассмотреть вблизи мужчину. Его поражает абсолютное спокойствие на морщинистом круглом лице. Лео изучает тёмным взглядом Илью и произносит:</p>
<p>— Я вижу твоего волка, оборотень, — Илья ощетинивается, напрягаясь. Друид продолжает. — Я увидел его давно, слишком близко вы подобрались. Сильный зверь, потерявший всех, кто ему близок.</p>
<p>— К чему всё это? — выдавливает сквозь зубы Курякин.</p>
<p>— Всё, что происходит, рано или поздно должно было произойти. Ещё когда ко мне пришли с угрозами и шантажом, заставляя работать на них, я знал, что так случится. Как и знаю, что будет дальше. А ты хочешь?</p>
<p>Илья не отвечает. Он чувствует, как раздражение скручивается тугим комком в животе. Он не хочет слушать этого человека. Он хочет вырубить наглеца и наконец присоединиться к своей группе, быстрее сделать работу и пойти на подмогу Соло. Но его как будто бы опутали невидимые оковы — не сдвинуться.</p>
<p>— Ты потерял так много, ты потеряешь ещё больше, — в голосе Лео слышится сожаление. — Но ты приобретешь нечто особенное. Выбор лишь за тобой.— Он замолкает, а потом очень хитро улыбается и добавляет, — Я думаю, также стоит передать привет мистеру Соло.</p>
<p>Ярость затапливает с головой, Илья разворачивается и ударяет прикладом друида по виску. Тот теряет сознание и падает у его ног безвольным телом. А в голове оборотня мигает красным слово «опасность». </p>
<p>Он бежит к рации, настраивается на нужную волну и выпаливает:</p>
<p>— Соло, прием! Отмена операции. Там засада. Нас сдали. — Голос его дрожит.</p>
<p>На том конце, за треском связи слышен глубокий выдох и голос Наполеона:</p>
<p>— Поздно, мы уже подъезжаем, Угроза. Мы в грузовиках. — Он молчит некоторое время и со смешком в голосе добавляет, — Всё будет красиво, обещаю. </p>
<p>И отключается. Илья пытается ещё раз с ним связаться и, когда у него не получается, настраивает рацию на частоту командования. </p>
<p>— Где ваш грёбаный вертолёт? — рычит он в трубку.</p>
<p>Отвечает ему сам Александр:</p>
<p>— Через полчаса будет, мистер Курякин, — голос его напряжён. — А вы закончили операцию по взятию дома Не́мета?</p>
<p>— Ещё нет, но…</p>
<p>— Заканчивайте там и ждите приказа, — металлическим тоном, не терпящим возражений, произносит Уэйверли.</p>
<p>Илья бросает трубку и рычит, обращаясь. Он не берёт с собой никакого оружия, направляясь исполнять злополучное задание. </p>
<p>Зверь рвется к своему человеку, скулит и скребёт внутри грудной клетки, а Илья одну за другой сворачивает головы охраны Немета.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Наполеон отключает связь и смотрит на сегодняшнего его напарника. Агент А.Н.К.Л. — типичный боевик. Это хорошее силовое прикрытие, но Соло хотел бы видеть рядом другого.<p>Он поднимает бровь, и Соло отвечает, параллельно связываясь с двумя агентами, сидящими в других машинах:</p>
<p>— Нас будут встречать, джентльмены. Давайте не разочаруем хозяев, не отблагодарив их за гостеприимство. </p>
<p>— Принято, — скрипит рация.</p>
<p>Наполеон ещё раз оглядывает почти пустой грузовик. В нем нет ничего, кроме пары мешков какого-то серого порошка. Вдоль стенок кузова стоят лавки, видимо, готовятся вывозить человеческий груз. </p>
<p>Соло выдыхает. Его напарник крестится, на что Наполеон лишь хмыкает, думая про себя, что это точно не поможет от того, что их ждёт. Никакой бог — от Аллаха до Будды — не спасёт их от множества готовых к встрече полуобротней. Хотя Наполеону сейчас самому бы не помешала капелька веры. Но единственное, во что он верит, —это в себя и в Илью. В Илью почему-то даже больше.</p>
<p>Когда грузовики останавливаются и Наполеон с напарником слышат венгерскую речь водителя, они вскидывают винтовки. Судя по звукам, открываются ворота, и свет, поступающий из маленького окошка под потолком фургона, из яркого дневного становится электрическим, тусклым и жёлтым. Они внутри. <br/>Наполеон даёт отмашку и тихое «вперёд» по рации. Они выскакивают из нутра машин наружу.</p>
<p>___</p>
<p>Удивительно, но всё идёт по плану. Наполеон с помощниками вырубает охрану у главного входа. Соло сразу же возвращается к запертым изнутри воротам, оценивая их прочность и вскрывая замки́, но не открывая сами ворота. Курякина ещё нет, поэтому не стоит торопиться.</p>
<p>Двое человек из их группы остаются сторожить вход, пока он и ещё один агент проходят в глубь здания. Соло проникает через несколько охранных постов без особого препятствия и даже успевает оценить план переходов бункера.</p>
<p>То, что это именно он, никаких сомнений нет. Он передаёт информацию сразу в штаб. Но чем глубже они пробираются, тем больше Соло осознает, в какой откровенной западне они оказались. Масштаб поражает. Разветвлённость коридоров, сочетание в охране людей и полуоборотней, укреплённые броней стены — всё это может говорить о долгой, продуманной и кропотливой работе по созданию как и здания, так и самой организации.</p>
<p>Они все идут, когда до Соло доходит: их ждут. В глубине всего этого великолепия они натыкаются на огромную сейфовую дверь. И как только Наполеон намеревается её открыть, она распахивается сама. </p>
<p>Соло отступает назад, поднимает винтовку ещё выше, готовясь встречать неприятеля. Но шаги раздаются сзади. Тихие, приглушённые и почему-то очень знакомые.</p>
<p>— Ты даже не представляешь, как я тебя ждал, — голос говорящего приводит в шок, и Наполеон опускает оружие дулом в пол, медленно поворачиваясь. — Ты всегда был лучшим, Соло. Но только после меня.</p>
<p>Звучит выстрел — и его напарник падает. Наполеон понимает — скорее всего, убили и тех двоих возле выхода. Соло не смотрит на убитого соратника. Он не может оторвать взгляд от такого до боли знакомого лица постаревшего, но всё такого же Нортона Холесса. </p>
<p>Его любовника и подельника, убитого почти девятнадцать лет назад. Тот улыбается и подходит ближе, забирая у Соло оружие.</p>
<p>Его взгляд горит неоново-голубым.*</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Коллажик к главе:<br/>https://twitter.com/simsm00/status/1275788343129837570?s=19<br/>* Голубой цвет радужки — у оборотней, что убивают людей или хоть раз убили человека.<br/>У альфы, даже после убийства, радужка остаётся алой.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Наполеон не может оторвать от Холесса взгляда. Он разглядывает морщинки вокруг горящих глаз, смотрит на практически полностью седые волосы, всё так же коротко стриженные, на гладко выбритую квадратную челюсть и переводит взгляд на изогнутые в улыбке тонкие губы с волчьими клыками. Соло чувствует, как по спине пробегает холодок, сглатывает сухой ком в горле и хрипло спрашивает:</p>
<p>— Как?</p>
<p>Нортон начинает смеяться. Раскатисто и весело, так, как Соло и помнил. Вся эта ситуация кажется абсурдной. Наполеон косится на стоящих рядом с Холессом троих бойцов в темных масках и пытается хоть что-то придумать. Нортон резко прекращает смеяться — и вот уже к горлу Наполеона приставлен острый коготь. Он давит на шею, Соло отступает к стене все дальше и дальше, пока не встречает лопатками стену. Нортон рычит ему в лицо.</p>
<p>— Как? Как бы тебе сказать… — он делает вид, что задумался. — Говорят, у оборотней усиленная регенерация, так что их практически невозможно убить, — он надавливает когтем еще сильнее, вспарывая кожу. Струйка крови течёт вниз, впитываясь в ворот водолазки Соло. — По крайней мере, не обычной пулей. Да и ты сам, наверное, знаешь. Ведь знаешь же? — Соло молчит, Нортон же продолжает: — Вы бросили меня прямо там, в лесу. Не попытались даже нормально похоронить. Горстка земли — и всё, спи с миром на чужой земле, Нортон Холесс.</p>
<p>В Соло поднимается обида, он зачем-то начинает оправдываться:</p>
<p>— Ты мог сказать мне, до того, как… Если я бы знал… Я…</p>
<p>— Молчать! — рявкает на него Холесс, — Знаешь, тебе очень повезло, что наши тобой заинтересовались.</p>
<p>Он резко делает шаг назад и велит своим бойцам:</p>
<p>— Увести его.</p>
<p>Позже, уже в камере, больше похожей на каменный ящик без кровати и хоть какого-то подобия мебели, Соло пытается осознать свое положение. Потому что он нужен этой организации, какой бы она ни была, очевидно, за прошлые заслуги — в живых его оставят. Пока. Но больше всего вопросов вызывает появление Холесса. Наполеон не знает, что сейчас чувствует. Этот человек — призрак из прошлого, вызывающий в Соло непрошеные воспоминания. Но одно то, что он оказался тут усложняет всю ситуацию. Такая явная обида в голосе Нортона не предвещает ничего хорошего лично для Соло.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>— Мы потеряли с ними связь, — Илья ходит кругами по комнате.<p>Они захватили дом друида и устроили в нем маленький штаб. Всё, что они нашли, смогло пролить свет лишь на название организации и тех, кто стоит во главе венгерского отделения. Но это была уже не свежая информация: Габи смогла добыть то же самое. Ее пришлось эвакуировать, потому что оставаться в стране было опасно. Она получила сведения, но раскрыла себя. Ее легенда была полностью провалена, и Александр решил обезопасить девушку, отправив ее в Англию.</p>
<p>Они столкнулись с чем-то совершенно новым. Т.Р.А.Ш.*, как щупальцами, оплел почти все правительство Венгерской республики. Шутка ли: в управлении социалистической страны, спокойно себя чувствовали фашисты. Они подкупали различных влиятельных персон, неподкупных похищали, а на их место ставили своих людей. Вопрос сейчас стоял в том, что было с похищенными: тела так и не были обнаружены. Кажется, большая часть Европы оказалась под контролем Т.Р.А.Ш., но больше всего Илью страшила возможность проникновения организации в его страну, его дом. Хоть у Ильи и так слишком давно не было настоящего дома, он ценил ту кажущуюся прочность железного занавеса</p>
<p>— Чего мы ждём? — глухо рычит Курякин, наклоняясь к сидящему на стуле Уэйверли.</p>
<p>— Подкрепления, — Александр нервничает. Как бы он ни пытался изобразить обратное, Илья чувствует кислый запах его беспокойства. Англичанин встает из-за стола, поправляет манжеты и иронично замечает, — Я не думаю, что мистеру Соло что-то угрожает.</p>
<p>И то, с какой уверенностью он это произносит, наводит на некоторые мысли.</p>
<p>— Что вы знаете такого, чего не сказали мне? — Илья не сдерживается и хватает его за галстук. Встряхивая в воздухе.</p>
<p>— Ничего такого, что хоть как-то изменит текущее положение дел, — Александр улыбается так обезоруживающе, что Илья не находит слов.</p>
<p>Он отпускает шефа, демонстративно поправляя тому рубашку, на что Уэйверли насмешливо произносит:</p>
<p>— Знаете, для лучшего агента КГБ, вы поразительно плохо контролируете эмоции.</p>
<p>Илья прикрывает глаза. Он считает до тридцати и обратно, пытаясь подавить приступ гнева. На периферии сознания слышит тиканье часов на запястье, которое сменяется гулким сердцебиением. Оно разносится в висках, частое и громкое. Илья понимает: это сердце Соло.</p>
<p>Курякин сейчас уверен: Наполеон жив. И если Александр обладает какими-то знаниями, позволяющими ему так думать, то Илья это просто чувствует. Прямо сейчас он чувствует, что Соло в опасности, но по-прежнему цел и невредим. Волк чувствует свою пару, а то, кем для него стал Соло, сейчас абсолютно очевидно. Это гонит вперёд. Спасти, вырвать из лап этих тварей, уберечь от опасности. Хочется сорваться и, как тогда в Италии, в одиночку, прорваться к неприятелю.</p>
<p>Здравый смысл твердит дождаться настоящей подмоги. Но все его существо — его волк и сам Илья — требует немедленно сорваться на поиски Наполеона. Их связь так окрепла, что зверь слышит сердцебиение Соло и рвет душу Ильи на куски, требуя вернуть ему его человека. Его стаю.</p>
<p>Когда Илья осознает, <b>как</b> он стал воспринимать Соло, паника, подступающая к горлу, сменяется дикой решимостью и алой пеленой перед глазами.Через ауру ярости оборотень слышит голос Александра, говорящего: «О, а вот и подмога подоспела».</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Скрип открываемой решетки вытягивает его из поверхностного тяжелого сна. Соло моргает, приподнимается на локтях со своего импровизированного ложа, состоящего из куртки, сложенной в два слоя в углу каменной камеры, и фокусирует взгляд на высокой фигуре вошедшего. Что Нортон его навестит так скоро, Соло почему-то не сомневался. Он трет глаза, болящие от недосыпа и от яркого света камеры, аккуратно выверяя каждый свой жест, поднимается с пола и делает максимально расслабленное выражение лица. Максимально незаинтересованное.<p>Холесс приподнимает уголок губ, прямо как раньше, и Наполеон только сейчас понимает, насколько это хищно выглядит. Он вспоминает, как когда-то реагировал на эту косую улыбку, и ощущает острое чувство отвращения. Отвращения к себе.</p>
<p>— Ну что же ты, Наполеон? Неужели не рад меня видеть?</p>
<p>То, как близко сейчас стоит мужчина и как тяжело раздувает ноздри, должно пугать, но Соло чувствует только неприязнь. Похоже, что Нортон её чует.</p>
<p>— Жаль, очень жаль, — картинно кривится оборотень и добавляет уже с улыбкой. — А могли бы вспомнить старые-добрые времена.</p>
<p>Наполеон лишь прикрывает глаза, на что Холесс добавляет:</p>
<p>— Но ты хорош не только в постели, Соло. И это — уже намного интереснее.</p>
<p>Наполеон распахивает взгляд, рассматривает Холесса, так вальяжно засунувшего руки в карманы брюк, осознает, о чём говорит оборотень и с интересом наклоняет голову набок.</p>
<p>— Та-а-ак, — эта первое слово, которое он произносит, и оно звучит слишком приглушенно, но оборотень, как ему и полагается, все прекрасно слышит.</p>
<p>— Лучший в ЦРУ, первоклассный агент, и по-прежнему вор. Тебя поймали, Наполеон, но запереть в клетку такую свободолюбивую пташку невозможно. Они считают, что приручили тебя. А у тебя в руках козыри — ты ходячая шкатулка с информацией и невероятными умениями. Начнем хотя бы с того, что открыть замки на тех бронированных дверях, что ведут сюда, не смог бы ни один медвежатник во всей Европе, — то восхищение, с которым Нортон говорит сейчас, тешит самолюбие Наполеона. Тот хмыкает, а оборотень продолжает. — Кроме меня, конечно.</p>
<p>Он снова смеется, на что Соло приподнимает бровь, чувствуя, как тугая пружина внутри отпускает. Он заинтересован монологом Холесса: ему очень сильно хочется узнать, что будет дальше. Этот интерес осознает и сам Нортон. Он улыбается человеческими зубами и продолжает:</p>
<p>— Что сделает ЦРУ и твое новое начальство, когда пропадёт Наполеон Соло?</p>
<p>Наполеон качает головой.</p>
<p>— Будут искать, — спокойно произносит он.</p>
<p>— А если найдут труп, полностью подтверждающий твою гибель?</p>
<p>— Даже и не знаю… Может, накажут виновных? — иронично произносит Соло.</p>
<p>Холесс снова подходит ближе, втягивая ноздрями воздух вокруг Наполеона. По его взгляду ясно: он удовлетворён тем, что чует. Он наклоняет голову, смотрит в глаза и торжественно продолжает:</p>
<p>— Они забудут. Присыплют землёй могилку и отдадут почести. А потом найдут еще кого-то на замену. Очередного везунчика. И Наполеона Соло больше не будет существовать. Зато будет кто-то еще. Свободный. Обладающий неограниченными ресурсами и свободой.</p>
<p>Наполеон выдыхает, чувствуя, как перехватывает дыхание и, не отрываясь, глядит в ответ в глаза своему будущему. От того, что он ответит, скорее всего, будет зависеть его жизнь. Он перебарывает внутреннюю дрожь и только открывает рот, как его затыкают поцелуем.</p>
<p>Холесс целует властно и жадно. Он подавляет и демонстрирует свою роль в их тандеме. На задворках сознания мелькает образ Ильи, его прозрачных голубых глаз, смотрящих с восхищением и преданностью. Но Наполеон прогоняет его подальше.<br/>Когда оборотень отрывается от его рта, Соло чувствует абсолютный покой и уверенность. Он больше не боится. В нём нет ни тени сомнения. Он просто смотрит на довольного Холесса и растягивает губы в улыбке.</p>
<p>— Я думаю, у меня есть время подумать? — спрашивает он со своей фирменной улыбкой.</p>
<p>— Да сколько угодно, дорогой, — довольный переговорами, тянет Холесс.</p>
<p>Он разворачивается и уходит, закрывая дверь камеры. Охранник мелькает в поле зрения Соло и тоже уходит вглубь помещения.</p>
<p>«Ошибаешься, ублюдок. Времени у вас осталось мало», — довольно думает про себя Соло, пряча в карман брюк маленький ключ, что вытащил из связки Холесса.</p>
<p>Единственное, на что он может надеяться — что ключ всё-таки от того хранилища, в которое они почти не попали. И что Илья наконец возьмет эту чертову лабораторию штурмом.</p>
<p>Из камеры его выпустит Нортон. Наполеон в этом уже абсолютно уверен.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>— На взломщиков мы полагаться уже не будем, так что, мистер Курякин, наш выбор — взрывчатка. — Александр весело излагает план, от топорности которого Илья может только недовольно хмуриться. Наполеон придумал бы лучше.<p>«Один он уже придумал», — от собственных мыслей во рту становится горько.</p>
<p>Когда они наконец проникают в бункер, Илья действует на инстинктах. Он расстреливает фигуры в чёрной форме, пару раз сворачивает шеи людям и вспарывает когтями животы  оборотням. Так сильно хочется добить каждого, но его ведёт единственное желание: найти Соло, <br/>стук сердца которого всё ещё гулко бьётся в ушах и зовёт к себе.</p>
<p>Когда они натыкаются на одну из запертых на замок комнат, Илья вырывает дверь вместе с куском стены, даже не пытаясь его вскрыть или применить тротил. Напарники рядом с ним испуганно переглядываются, но следуют внутрь первыми. От увиденного Илью начинает тошнить. Он видел многое, но изуродованные превращением тела, лежащие на каталках, вызывают дикий ужас и ненависть к тем, кто подобное мог сотворить. Судя по всему, они наткнулись на морг с неудачными экспериментами. Тела разные. Есть почти полностью звери, с раздвоенными пастями и человеческими конечностями. Есть и трупы людей со слишком слабыми признаками обращения — все их страдания смерть запечатлела масками страха и боли на лицах. Остаётся только гадать, умерли ли все эти люди и нелюди своей смертью, или же им помогли. Илья не хочет даже думать об этом. Когда в одном из трупов Илья узнаёт одного из похищенных министров, злость поднимается к горлу, душит изнутри, запирая воздух в лёгких.</p>
<p>Он выбегает из комнаты первым, представляя, что с Соло могли сделать что-то подобное.</p>
<p>Ярость полностью затапливает его мысли болью от увиденного и ненавистью к этим нелюдям. Он хочет разорвать всем глотки, хочет, чтобы они мучились так же, как и все эти невинные люди и оборотни, он хочет отомстить. Но первая мысль, пульсирующая в зверином сознании: сначала твоя пара должна быть в безопасности.</p>
<p>Он чувствует, как Волк полностью захватывает человеческий разум.</p>
<p>Несколько долгих секунд мучения и боли — и только инстинкты ведут его к цели.</p>
<p>Мягкую поступь широких лап не слышно в гомоне голосов и выстрелов. Бурый огромный волк остается полностью незамеченным. Он идет на запах, ощущая живое бьющееся сердце его партнёра где-то внутри этого огромного лабиринта.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Соло выпустили. Но того, что он увидел, не было достаточно. Соло скрипел зубами, сидя в своей «уютной комнате», обставленной по-спартански, и ждал последующих указаний. К нему приставили охрану, но не запирали. Просто следом за ним везде ходили два очень внимательных бойца, один из которых был оборотнем, а серебра на базе не водилось по очевидной причине. Соло вспоминал, как у него забрали всю амуницию, и остро жалел, что не припрятал хотя бы чуть-чуть аконита. Но, спасибо Холессу, голодом его морить не собирались, а в руках Соло даже ложка могла стать ключом, ну или на худой конец оружием.<p>Когда Наполеон душит своего надзорного-человека (оборотню он воткнул в глазницу черенок ложки около минуты назад), он осознаёт: на то, чтобы скрыться, у него есть времени до следующей смены охраны, то есть, около часа. Соло короткими перебежками продвигается к выходу, движимый нормальной для всех людей жаждой жизни, когда на его пути встречается тот самый поворот. Где-то вдали раздаются взрывы и автоматные очереди, а Наполеон стоит на перекрестье коридоров. Он выглядывает из-за стены, замечая, как начинают суетиться обитатели бункера. Сейчас слиться с ними — раз плюнуть. Он выйдет к своим, которые наконец (вот и чего, казалось бы, тянули) поспели на подмогу, и завершат начатое они уже вместе. Но сзади маячит своими сложными замками тайник с кучей всего занимательного.</p>
<p>Наполеон печально выдыхает и разворачивается. Подходит к бронированной двери и кладёт на неё ладонь.</p>
<p>— Ну привет, детка. Вот мы снова и увиделись. Один из ключей у меня для тебя уже есть.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Всё, что успевает прочитать в одной из папок Наполеон: аббревиатуру Т.Р.А.Ш. и конец расшифровки:<p>— «Избавления от сомнительных элементов и покорения человечества*.» Покорители, ну надо же, — хмыкает он себе под нос и откладывает папку в сторону.</p>
<p>Сейчас ему нужны наработки по полуоборотням, а не планы по порабощению мира сомнительной организацией. Когда он натыкается на что-то, похожее на журнал исследований, Наполеон пролистывает страницы, убеждаясь, что эта тетрадь — именно то, что ему нужно, захлопывает ее и морщится от прочитанного краем глаза. Он надеется, команде А.Н.К.Л. удастся найти и самих экспериментаторов. Уж очень хочется наказать таких людей. Хотя скорее всего их оставят в живых, как «полезных».</p>
<p>Наполеон вздыхает, решая, что тут уж его полномочия в любом случае ограничены, когда слышит шаги. Он рывком бросается к двери, открывает ее полностью и пытается спрятаться за ней, с сожалением косясь на оставленную на столе тетрадь.</p>
<p>— Неужели, Соло, ты действительно надеялся уйти? — голос Нортона уже не такой мягкий, каким был еще сутки назад.</p>
<p>Когда он нарочито медленно подходит к двери, открывая укрытие Соло, тот надевает на лицо максимально дружелюбную улыбку.<br/>Оборотень скалится, явно довольный собой и своей находкой.</p>
<p>— Или ты думал, что я тебя не почувствую? — он указывает на дверь и добавляет: — Что за цирк?</p>
<p>— Ну я же должен был понять, с кем мне придется работать, — невозмутимо произносит Наполеон.</p>
<p>Соло не понимает почему, но страха нет. Ни когда Нортон поднимает его за шею, придавливая затылком к стене. Ни когда рычит в лицо, на глазах меняясь, обрастая шерстью и выращивая клыки. Ни когда близко наклоняется и произносит:</p>
<p>— Даже не знаю, чего мне хочется больше. Убить тебя, вспоров грудную клетку, вытащив сердце, или выебать твой рот. — Нортон замолкает на несколько секунд и, хохотнув, добавляет, — Но потом все равно убить.</p>
<p>Наполеон начинает истерически смеяться. Вся ситуация: этот бункер со всеми его тайнами и экспериментами, Наполеон, надеющийся обмануть бывшего любовника, сам Холесс, который появился из прошлого — это такой абсурд. Ведь Нортон всегда был жестоким и беспощадным. Он не останавливался ни перед чем на своем пути. Ему важна была только нажива. И, пожалуй, красивая жизнь. И ведь Наполеон когда-то был с ним на одной стороне! Слепо верил, буквально заглядывал в рот. И, самое главное, думал, что именно так жить и нужно. По крайней мере, он не знал, что можно по-другому. Даже сам Холесс был готов принять его обратно, в этот мир вседозволенности и мнимой власти, будучи уверенным, что Соло все тот же беспринципный вор, готовый ради денег на всё.</p>
<p>Даже сам Соло в это верил. До определенного времени.</p>
<p>До появления в его жизни Ильи.</p>
<p>Он смеётся, давится от тяжелой руки на горле, но продолжает истерически дрожать от хохота, душащего его.</p>
<p>Холесс звереет на глазах: сверкает синими радужками — и отступает. Обессиленный Наполеон падает на пол и смотрит на оборотня, такого опасного и сильного, и всё равно хохочет, утирая слезы в уголках глаз.</p>
<p>Нортон рычит. Соло готов к тому, что сейчас его просто растерзают острыми когтями. Но все равно изумленно распахивает взгляд, чувствуя обжигающую боль в грудной клетке. Он смотрит вниз, видит, как на груди растекается тёмное пятно от раны, и поднимает глаза на Нортона. Тот держит в руке пистолет, тяжело дышит и глухо произносит.</p>
<p>— Но я не собираюсь об тебя мараться.</p>
<p>Перед глазами плывет. Боль захватывает всё тело. Наполеон чувствует, как начинает задыхаться и терять сознание. Он слышит глухое рычание от входа, успевает перевести туда взгляд.</p>
<p>Огромный волк с горящими красным глазами стоит, ощетинившись, готовый для броска. Последним, что видит Соло — это прыжок зверя, вцепляющегося в шею Холессу. И теряет сознание.</p>
<p>Зверь рвёт и мечет. Сам Илья как будто наблюдает все со стороны. Он чувствует запах пряной крови на клыках, чувствует восторг от убийства и видит перед собой испуганный горящий взгляд. Он делает рывок, натыкается боком на чужие когти, еще больше злясь от острой боли. Еще один рывок — и горло соперника разорвано. Под клыками булькает.</p>
<p>Тело замирает. Кровь стекает вниз, скапливаясь в темную лужу. Волк принюхивается и, убедившись, что противник повержен, направляется к своему человеку.</p>
<p>Он прислушивается и понимает, что сердце Наполеона еле бьется. Тоска и страх одолевают зверя, он начинает кружить вокруг лежащего на боку Соло, подвывая, царапая грудную клетку лапами. Илья чувствует горе зверя, который становится слабее, а сам теряет ярость и контроль над телом. Но Курякин силой воли отгоняет зверя куда-то внутрь сознания. Пульс Соло слишком слабый, но он всё ещё есть. Это дает надежду, силы, дарит связь с реальностью, и Илья наконец чувствует, как перекидывается обратно в человеческую форму.</p>
<p>Обратная трансформация дольше и мучительнее. Илье кажется: еще одна перемещенная кость, еще одно сломанное и обратно заживающие уже в человеческом виде ребро — и он задохнется от боли. Но слабая искра жизни, что теплится ещё в его паре, не дает отвлечься от превращения.</p>
<p>Когда ладони Ильи выглядят нормально (хоть и остаются украшены длинными когтями), он подхватывает Соло на руки и несёт к выходу. Им навстречу выбегает один из силовиков группы захвата, таращится испуганно на совсем голого Илью, но на короткое «вызови медиков» немедленно кивает и связывается по рации с руководством.</p>
<p>Илья не помнит, как у него забирают Соло, как он рвётся к нему в вертолет и как его останавливают. Но оказавшийся рядом Александр, не задавая лишних вопросов о внешнем виде своего подчиненного, дает в руки плед, чтобы Илья укрылся, и кивает медикам, прося пустить Курякина лететь вместе с напарником.</p>
<p>Все, что чувствует Илья сейчас — это опустошение. Он смотрит, как Наполеона укладывают на каталки, как переговариваются врачи. Он слышит «огнестрел, пневмоторакс, внутреннее кровотечение. Какая группа?»</p>
<p>— Что? — Илья непонимающе смотрит на медика, который треплет его за плечо.</p>
<p>— Группа у него какая, говорю?</p>
<p>— Третья отрицательная. — одними губами произносит Илья, понимая, что знает про Наполеона даже это.</p>
<p>Врач качает головой и бурчит «тогда хотя бы физраствор».</p>
<p>Курякин смотрит, как к предплечью Соло присоединяют какой-то шланг. Он кладет руку Наполеону на ладонь, чувствуя, какой тот холодный. Смотрит на его закрытые веки и абсолютно спокойное выражение лица. Илья слышит краем уха тихий шёпот «не долетит, слишком далеко» от одного из врачей, и в ужасе распахивает глаза.</p>
<p>Нет, не может быть. Илья не верит.</p>
<p>Не может такой вечно довольный и самоуверенный Соло, синонимом имени которого является само слово «жизнь», умереть. Да еще так глупо. Просто потому что Илья не успел. Не успел на какие-то секунды. Не уследил за своим напарником, не прикрыл ему спину.</p>
<p>Он тянется к Соло, встает рядом с ним на колени и упирается лбом тому в бок. Он все еще слышит сердце, такое слабое сейчас. Оно вот-вот остановится. Его пытаются оттащить за плечи, но он цепляется руками за тело Наполеона, пытаясь передать ему ту привязанность, что скрывал всё время. Все восхищение и всю любовь. Всю гордость за то, что с ним рядом был такой человек — сильный и умный. Самый лучший.</p>
<p>Он сам не понимает зачем, но тянет всю боль своего человека на себя**. Он пользуется способностью к излечению людей так редко, что даже не помнит, как это. Но желание облегчить страдания любимого человека, заставляет действовать на инстинктах. <br/>Да, может, это не исправит ситуацию, но Соло уйдёт, не мучаясь, хотя бы в этом Илья сможет ему помочь. Илья прикасается к лицу Соло, видя, как по руке начинает бежать чернота чужой боли. Она разрывает и выворачивает наизнанку. Его руки становятся абсолютно чёрные, как будто он измазался в саже. А он все тянет и тянет, и это, кажется, длится бесконечно.</p>
<p>Мгновенние и поток боли прекращается. Только несколько секунд позже, Илья понимает почему.<br/>Он слышит, как сквозь, вату свой вой — под руками больше нет пульса, а у Ильи больше нет Соло.</p>
<p>Над головой произносят «пять двадцать три утра» и Илья проваливается в пустоту. Пустоту, где не бьётся сердце Соло, и, кажется, не бьётся и его.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Вдох.<p>В сознание Наполеон приходит рывком. Хватает воздух широко открытым ртом. Распахивает глаза, видит перед собой светлую ткань, лежащую на его лице, слышит гул винтов вертолёта.<br/>Соло пытается пошевелить руками, но слушается его только левая. Он тянется ей к лицу, убирая раздражающую ткань. Косится вправо — понятно, почему правая так затекла и болит — с ней в обнимку спит Курякин. Соло шевелит ладонью, чувствуя покалывание в онемевших пальцах, и, кашлянув, сипло произносит:</p>
<p>— Илья, я, конечно понимаю, собачья преданность, всё такое. Но можно мне мою руку обратно?</p>
<p>Тот открывает глаза, хлопает своими по-детски длинными ресницами. Его взгляд проясняется, а глаза удивленно распахиваются. Илья резко садится. Он начинает судорожно ощупывать Наполеона — руки, лицо, живот. Задирает ему футболку, проходит руками по груди, кладёт руку на сердце и изумлённо замирает.</p>
<p>Сзади слышатся голоса. «Что происходит, что это?», «твою ж мать, я думал, такое только в сказках возможно». Медики переговариваются, с ужасом смотря на Наполеона. Тот хмурится, глядит на них, потом на Илью. Курякин сидит, открывая и закрывая рот, а Соло вспоминает, что вообще-то был ранен. И довольно серьёзно. Он трогает свою абсолютно целую грудь под разорванной и кровавой футболкой и медленно произносит.</p>
<p>— Что. Мать вашу. Произошло.</p>
<p>Тот улыбается и смотрит на Соло таким взглядом, что злиться на него совершенно нет сил. Он начинает светить глазами оборотня и спрашивает:</p>
<p>— Какого цвета у меня радужка?</p>
<p>— Голубая? — удивленно произносит Наполеон.</p>
<p>— Нет, какой цвет моих глаз оборотня? — настаивает Илья.</p>
<p>— Я же говорю, голубой. Так. Илья, что здесь, черт возьми, произошло?</p>
<p>— Разве это важно? — Илья обнимает Наполеона и утыкается ему в плечо, вдыхая запах.</p>
<p>— Ну-ка подвинься, оборотень-переросток. — Наполеон спускается с кушетки на лавку рядом с оборотнем, и поворачивает его лицо к себе, сжимая в ладонях, — Говори, что случилось, глядя мне прямо в мои несомненно очаровательные голубые — с частичной гетерохромией, прошу заметить, — глаза. — Наполеон шутит, пытаясь за юмором скрыть тревожность. Он понимает, что-то изменилось, что-то очень важное. И главное, слишком большие изменения произошли между ними. Он перестает улыбаться и уже серьёзно произносит. — Илья, мне всё важно. Особенно, если это касается тебя.</p>
<p>Соло смотрит в уже человеческие голубые глаза своего оборотня.  Илья глядит на него влюблённо и преданно, и произносит Наполеону в губы, прежде чем поцеловать.</p>
<p>— А мне важен ты.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>* T.H.R.U.S.H. (Т.Р.А.Ш.) — Technical Hierarchy for the Removal of Undesirables and the Subjugation of Humanity (Техническая иерархия для избавления от сомнительных элементов и покорения человечества). </p>
<p>** Оборотни могут исцелять других и забирать их боль при помощи прикосновения. Но их способности ограничены. Оживить труп невозможно, как и смертельно больного исцелить полностью нельзя. Это лишь помощь, но не панацея. </p>
<p>*** Та самая цена за исцеление. Альфа может отдать свою силу взамен на здоровье и жизнь близкого человека. Но он теряет свои способности, становясь просто бетой. <br/>Дерек Хейл спас свою сестру от смерти, отдав свою силу альфы и снова став бетой.<br/>https://youtu.be/9BQDSYmwY0w</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Эпилог</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Полгода спустя после</p>
<p>основных событий.</p>
<p><br/>
Братислава.</p>
<p><br/>
- Господа, я считаю мы отлично поработали, - Александр выглядит довольным и кажется, немного воодушевлённым, - эту ячейку Т.Р.А.Ш. можно считать ликвидированной. Подчищать остатки будет местное отделение. У нас же есть другая работа.</p>
<p>Илья закатывает глаза, Наполеон замечает его реакцию боковым зрением, но понимает всё без слов.</p>
<p>- Мне помнится, Александр, вы обещали нам отпуск, - он произносит это и по очереди смотрит на напарников.</p>
<p>Габи судорожно начинает кивать головой, а Илья оголяет человеческие клыки, которые всё-таки выглядят слишком острыми для простого человека, и улыбается. Хотя эта улыбка больше похожа на угрозу, её даже можно назвать милой. Милой улыбкой оборотня.</p>
<p>Уэйверли незаметно вздрагивает, глядя на него, и картинно скалится в ответ. То, как шеф реагирует на Илью, веселит Соло. Старается не подавать вида и всячески храбрится, но у Наполеона уже давно наметан глаз на поведение людей вокруг его оборотня. Люди такие люди, их эмоции так просто прочитать. Соло всегда отличался наблюдательностью, но когда рядом с ним появился Илья…</p>
<p>- Ну дело не срочное, на разработку уйдёт много времени, наверное и правда, вам необходимо передохнуть, - начинает говорить Уэйверли, - но всё же, не сейчас. В первую очередь…</p>
<p>- Соло ранен, - глухо произносит Илья.</p>
<p>Наполеон морщится и качает головой. Ему не особенно хотелось касаться этой темы. Александр кивает и его выражение лица становится очень хитрым. Будь Александр оборотнем, однозначно был бы лисом, мелькает мысль в голове Наполеона.</p>
<p>— Удивительно, как с вашим объединением, — Уэйверли смотрит на Илью, потом на Наполеона и произносит, лукаво блестя глазами, — мистера Соло слишком часто приходится спасать. И вы, мистер Курякин, успешно с этим справляетесь. Прямо личный рыцарь господина Соло.</p>
<p>— О боже, избавьте меня от этого, — падает лицом в ладони Габи, она глухо протяжно мычит и поднимает взгляд на Соло, — может скажете ему уже? Иначе это буду я.</p>
<p>— Господа? — от Александра просто разит самодовольством. — Мы,<br/>
конечно, организация широких взглядов, но думаю, вам…</p>
<p>— Мы пара, — выпаливает Илья.</p>
<p>Наполеон приподнимает брови, внимательно следя за реакцией шефа.</p>
<p>— Ну допустим, я это уже понял, — елейно улыбаясь, произносит Александр.</p>
<p>— Он хочет сказать, что я пара его волка. Он выбрал меня своей половиной. Если вы понимаете, о чём мы? — начинает разъяснять Соло, пытливо смотря на Уэйверли, который изучающе глядит в ответ. Наполеон продолжает: — Так что, вам стоит наконец поменять расстановку сил, учитывать привязанность оборотней к партнёру и прекратить нас разделять. Первое, что делает оборотень, когда его пара в опасности…</p>
<p>— Бежит спасать его и ставит под угрозу всю операцию, — заканчивается за него Александр.</p>
<p>Соло улыбается уголками губ и кивает, Илья в защитном жесте складывает руки на груди и поднимает подбородок, готовый обороняться. Габи морщит носик.</p>
<p>Уэйверли разводит руками, оглядывает собравшихся и подытоживает:<br/>
— Знаете, я давно ознакомлен с возможностями оборотней, было время я работал с одной из них… — мечтательно тянет Александр, Соло лишь хмыкает. — Но ваш случай для меня в диковинку. Никогда вживую подобное не встречал. Одно то, что произошло в Венгрии, вызывает восхищение. Сейчас же, принимая во внимание вновь обретённую силу господина Курякина, я рассчитывал, что вы сможете продолжить работу в прежнем темпе.</p>
<p>Илья снова закатывает глаза, а Наполеон не может сдержать улыбки, глядя на это детское проявление упрямства. Он давно хотел сказать шефу, но Илья пытался держать всё в тайне, что повлекло впоследствии неразбериху на задании и очередное ранение Соло. Илья бросил всех и ринулся за ним, учуяв опасность для Наполеона.<br/>
Из-за его нелепого щенячьего поступка, взлом, который планировал Соло, был сорван, и они бежали, прорываясь через охрану, еле унеся с собой нужные документы. Извлекая из-за пазухи папку, Наполеон увидел кровь на серой бумаге. Пока Габи мастерски спасалась от погони на стареньком опеле, Соло ещё держался. Илья пытался его лечить, но тот только шипел и отталкивал его руки от сооруженной наспех повязки. Наполеон не хотел повторения последнего их опыта, он не желал, чтобы его оборотень снова лишился своей силы, а раны были для него привычны. Поэтому он всё-таки отключился на заднем сиденье, но запретил Илье прикасаться к себе.<br/>
Когда он очнулся в госпитале, то первым делом проверил рану. И судя по тому, что она была зашита, а не заживлена, Илья не стал упрямиться. А может он чувствовал, что ничего жизнеугрожающего с Наполеоном не случилось.<br/>
И уже в их конспиративной квартире, где в соседней комнате спала Габи, а возле его двери метался Илья, Соло понял — нужно что-то менять. Они слишком мало времени проводили вместе, и волк Ильи просто сходил с ума. Им нужно было побыть наедине, чтобы Илья наконец поверил, что Наполеон по-настоящему его, и перестал вести себя как безрассудный мальчишка. В горах Венгрии, когда Илья спас его от смерти, подарив свою силу альфы, их связь окончательно сформировалась. И сейчас Соло чувствовал потребность успокоить своего волка, дать ему возможность побыть с вновь приобретённой стаей в его лице и закрепить связь. Тем более, совсем недавно Илья снова поменял статус, и новая, неизведанная ранее сила, будоражила его кровь. Он не совсем научился с ней справляться, и Наполеон, как его якорь, нужен был сейчас Илье как воздух.</p>
<p>— Нам необходим отпуск, Александр. И это не только об усталости, — произносит Наполеон, смотря внимательно в глаза шефа.</p>
<p>Александр кивает.</p>
<p>— Я не с ними, — выпаливает Габи. Она указывает пальчиком на парней, то на одного, то на другого. — Я достаточно насмотрелись на эту чертовщину, с меня хватит. Можно меня подальше, пожалуйста?</p>
<p>Она просяще хлопает глазами, храбрая отважная девочка. Она не боится ни пуль, ни огня. Но её страх перед Курякиным забавляет Наполеона. Он пытается сдержать улыбку и всё-таки фыркает в кулак. Илья смотрит на девушку и в глазах у него обида. Ну прямо выставленный на улицу щеночек. Илья всегда аккуратен и внимателен с девочкой, и Соло прекрасно понимает, почему ему так неприятно её недоверие к нему.</p>
<p>Пока Александр связывается по телефону с другими участниками операции, перенося дату начала, Соло, уже не таясь открыть свою привязанность к русскому перед шефом,<br/>
откровенно разглядывает расслабившегося Илью. Скованность плеч оборотня исчезает, видимо он всё-таки страшился реакции Уэйверли.</p>
<p>Тот наконец торжественно объявляет:<br/>
— Господа. Вы официально в отпуске. Две недели, не больше. И обязательно держите со мной связь. Мы живём в слишком неспокойном мире, вы можете понадобиться в любой момент. Мисс Теллер, вы можете ехать на отдых без своих коллег. Я предоставлю вам список наиболее безопасных мест.</p>
<p>Соло кивает, довольный, как сложилась ситуация. Габи облегчённо выдыхает, а Илья хмурится, рассматривает Александра и добавляет:<br/>
— Ещё. Есть небольшой нюанс.</p>
<p>— Какой же? — приподнимает брови Уэйверли.</p>
<p>— Теперь мы работаем с Соло только в паре. Можно расширять группу. Но никаких разъединений.</p>
<p>— Или? — наклоняет вбок голову Александр. — Это больше похоже на ультиматум.</p>
<p>— Никаких или. Другая работа в нашем тандеме просто невозможна.</p>
<p>Наполеон сейчас чувствует гордость и триумф. Илья, привыкший подчиняться, привыкший во всём следовать приказам начальства, перешагивает через внутренние преграды, обозначая свой и его статус. Откровенно показывая всем важность Наполеона для него.<br/>
Это его пара, его оборотень, его Илья. Счастье затапливает сознание. Ощущение полноценности и причастности к чему-то очень важному и правильному окрыляет.</p>
<p>— Учитывая недавно выясненным обстоятельства, резонно, — соглашается шеф.</p>
<p>Илья поворачивает голову и смотрит на Наполеона, и со стороны должно казаться, что он спокоен и собран. Но Соло видит — тот сейчас боится, боится, что Наполеон испугается такого открытого союза. Илья боится отказа. Наполеон кивает, улыбается так, чтобы Илья понял — Наполеон с ним. И произносит, смотря в глаза своему оборотню:</p>
<p>— Да. Мы работаем вдвоём. Всегда.</p>
<p>Илья глядит на него горящими глазами, его радужку затапливает красное яркое пламя истинного альфы.<br/>
Соло как сейчас помнит, когда <b>это</b> произошло с Ильёй — когда он снова стал альфой — Соло не поверил своим глазам.<br/>
Потеряв силу, вновь её приобрести практически невозможно. Наполеон читал об этом, но сам увидел впервые. Только самые достойные приобретают силу альфы не по наследству и не убив другого альфу. Они её заслуживают. Поступками и чистым сердцем. Перерождаясь и загораясь изнутри силой истинного.</p>
<p>Став бетой, отдав свою искру для жизни Соло, Илья не утратил ни на йоту достоинства и силы, его отваге не было границ, его преданности хватило бы на все океаны. И когда им пришлось столкнуться с новой преградой в предпоследней миссии — темный друид, завербованный ТРАШ, захватил нескольких детей для своих кровавых обрядов — Илья не стал дожидаться, когда Соло подоспеет с группой захвата. Он преодолел преграду из рябинового пепла, что может сделать только истинный, и спас детей. Когда Илья выносил на руках трёхлетнюю крошку, глаза его светились ярко-алым. Соло смотрел, как испачканный в чужой крови Илья шагал уверенно и спокойно. Он передал девочку матери, которая не прекращала рыдать и благодарить оборотня, и направился к Наполеону. Обнял его крепко, почти удушающе, и это было так правильно, так необходимо. Как никогда в жизни не было ещё с Наполеоном.</p>
<p>Сейчас здесь, в кабинете начальника, Соло глядит на своего оборотня и чувствует себя самым счастливым человеком на свете.<br/>
Илья, как истинный альфа *, вновь обрел свою искру благодаря силе воли, стойкому характеру, достоинству и любви.</p>
<p>Истинной любви.<br/>
Имя которой - Наполеон Соло.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>*Истинный альфа (англ. true alpha) – редчайший альфа; оборотень, не отнявший у другого альфы силу, а добившийся всего сам. Главная отличительная способность истинного альфы от всех других сверхъестественных существ (не считая Цербера) – преодоление круга из пепла рябины. Это очень трудно, но для истинного альфы возможно. Также, в отличие от обычных альф, у истинного альфы нельзя отнять силу.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>